Persuasion
by Miione-Dray
Summary: Et si vous tombiez en amour ? C'est bien beau tout cela... Mais si c'était la seule personne dont il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux ? Si votre vie était en jeu ? Quel choix feriez-vous ? La vie ? L'amour ? Hermione Granger, elle, elle a choisie l'amour.
1. 1 : Que s'estil passé, Granger ?

Chapitre 1 : Douleur et décision

FLASH BACK

J'étais sous la pluie. S'en était assez, assez de tout. Tout le monde croit que je ne suis que plongé dans mes livres à longueur de journées, que toutes mes soirées je les passe à lire... même mes meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Comment font-il pour ne pas le remarqués ? Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je mange à peine. Mais non, ils sont trop occupés à parlés de Quiditch, ou bien à crousez des filles. Mes meilleurs amis... je ne sais plus pourquoi je les appelle encore comme cela. Seulement Ginny, à remarquée que mon comportement à changé. Non mais c'est vrai ? Enfin.

Je suis sous mon arbre, comme je l'appelle. J'y est une vue du lac, d'ici. C'est beau. Je peux voir des amoureux se promenés, normalement. Je viens souvent ici, réfléchir. Je ne fais que cela, réfléchir. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Je suis amoureuse. N'importe qui serait content de cela. Mais pas moi. Tout simplement parce que celui que j'aime ne m'aimeras jamais. Ce n'est que du mépris qu'il éprouve envers moi. Vous devinez sûrement de qui il s'agit. Oui, moi Hermione Granger est amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Comment me direz-vous ? Je n'en sais pas plus moi-même. Peut-être le fait que l'ont doivent partager un appartement commun... mais n'est pas là l'important.

Je pleure, encore et encore. Je tremble, j'ai froid. Mais je m'en fiche. Je ferme les yeux. Le vent me caresse doucement le visage. Quelques gouttes de pluie viennent s'écraser sur mes joues.

Après un moment, je décide qu'il faudrait que j'aille mangée un petit quelque chose. Alors je rouvre les yeux, et je vois quelqu'un devant moi. Cette personne, je n'ose pas la regarder en face. Elle me tend une main, blanche et si froide. Elle a tout de même l'air chaleureux à prendre. Je la prends donc, je me lève, et en face de moi se trouve Draco Malfoy.

-Que s'est-il passé, Granger ? Me demanda-t-il.

Quoi ? Il s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? Une sang de bourbe.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peux te faire ? Lui répondis-je méchamment.

Il lâcha ma main, et baisse les yeux. C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. De baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un.

-Euh...ben...je...je...me..., murmura Draco.

-T'a perdu ta langue ?

-Non.

-Alors, tu réponds ?

Il ne répondit pas. Je le contourne, et marche lentement vers le château. Je serai mouillée au os, oui, et ? J'irai me changée. Personne n'en occupera.

Il me rattrapa, m'attrapa le poignet et me força à le regarder.

-Écoute, je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu es comme ça. Ne me regarde pas de cette manière, tu sais de quoi je parle. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te détesté... mais... tu sais que mes sentiments ont changés, je te l'ai déjà dit et...

-Oui, tu t'es moquée de moi ! Lui criai-je

-Non...Hermione...

-Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait Draco, le supplia-je

Il me relâcha. Je partis. J'avais mal, il s'était déjà moqué de moi de la sorte pour me faire souffrir par la suite. Ma vie n'est que malheur.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Cela n'a guerre changée. Enfin si, je mange plus. Je passe plus de temps avec Ginny qu'Harry et Ron. Ils n'apprécient pas, d'ailleurs.

Mon premier cour de la journée est potion. Ah non ! On va revoir ce cher Rogue. Je me dirigeais lentement vers le cour, quand je bousculai sur quelqu'un et mes livres tombèrent par terre. Je ne pourrais pas faire attention, moi.

-Désolée, dit-je

-C'est pas grave, Hermione...

J'aurais reconnut cette voix entre milles. Nos yeux se sont croisés. Ses yeux, si dure normalement...

-Dragichouuuuuuuuuuu ! Cria une voix

Draco soupira. Décidément, il n'aimait pas ce surnom. Il l'a regarda, d'un air étrange avant d'ouvrir la bouche et dire :

-Tu devrais faire attention, sale sang de bourbe, lui cracha Malfoy, tout de même avec une lueur d'excuse dans les yeux.

Et il partir au bras une Pansy Parkinson, qui venait d'arrivé et qui regardait Hermione comme si c'était le pire monstre que la terre n'est jamais peuplé.

Je ramassai mes livres, et me dirigea donc vers mon cour. Je m'assis au cotés de Neville, juste en avant de Malfoy et Zabini, un autre Serpentard. Je n'écoutai pas, perdu dans mes pensés.

***

On a perdu 60 points, en un cour. Je devrais m'y être habituée, mais non. Je montai dans ma chambre, et passa à la salle de bain. Je n'aimais pas ce reflet. Mes cheveux tout ébouriffé... Il fallait que cela change. Peut-être que je pourrais avoir plus de chance cotée garçon. Je passerai voir Parvati à la fin des cours. C'est décidé. Pour l'instant, je me fis un chignon, quelque mèche légèrement bouclée en sorte. Ça fera, pour aujourd'hui.


	2. 2 : Tu était aussi belle

Chapitre 2 : Métamorphose

J'admire mon nouveau reflet. C'est mieux qu'il y a 3h, bien mieux. Mes cheveux bouclés à la perfection, m'arrivant au bas des épaules. Une légère touche de maquillage sur mes yeux, de nouveaux vêtements moulants. Décidément, cela avait été une bonne idée de me métamorphoser.

Je marche à présent dans les corridors, tous les visages se retournent vers moi. J'aime ça. Je me sens plus belle, plus apprécié au près de la gente masculine. J'entrai dans la grande salle. Tous les regards sont fixés sur moi. Je comprends ce qu'a ressentit Harry durant toutes ces années. J'aperçu Ginny au loin, assis avec Harry et Ron. Je m'avançai vers eux, et m'assied au coté de ma meilleure amie. Ron me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Non mais ?

-Oh ! Tu es superbe Hermy ! Me complimenta Ginny.

-Merci Ginny, lui répondit-je. Je me tournai vers Ron et lui dit : Tu pourrais fermer la bouche s'il te plait ? Merci.

Il s'exécuta. Je fis un petit rire. Les gens avaient repris leurs conversations peu à peu, mais je sentis un regard fixé sur moi. Je me retournai vers la table des Serpents, je vis Draco Malfoy me fixé. Lorsqu'il m'a vue, il m'a fait un petit sourire et s'est détourné pour parler à Blaise.

Je mangeai tranquillement, je n'avais pas faim. Comme d'habitude. Après le repas, je prétextai aller à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'ils crurent tout de suite, bien sûr. Moi, je ne suis bonne qu'a cela, lire et étudier.

Je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard, plutôt, espérant trouver un réconfort. Mais non. Je me dirigeai donc dehors. Je m'assis dans le parc, sous mon arbre. Ou j'avais eu ma discussion avec Malfoy, quelques jours plus tôt. Je n'y étais jamais retournée. Cela m'a manqué. C'était une de ces dernières journées de beau soleil. Je m'allongeai, ferma les yeux et m'endormit, enfin je crois. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux à nouveau, j'étais dans la salle commune. Qui avait pu me ramenée ici ? En tout cas. Je remarquai qu'il était tard. La journée avait été épuisante. Je m'assois et fixa le feu, perdu dans mes pensées.

-Tu sais, tu étais aussi belle… avant ce changement, dit une voix

Je me retournai vivement. Malfoy venait de prendre une douche, j'imagine. Il n'était qu'en serviette. Je me surpris à rougir. Il avait un beau corps, musclé, sûrement du au Quiditch. Oh ! Il faut que je pense à autres choses. Attend... il a dit que j'étais belle ?

-Tu vas bien, Malfoy ? Lui demandai-je, sans vraiment m'en soucier

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ben t'a dit que j'étais belle...

-Oui

Il me fit un de ses sourires qui vous fait fondre. Je me retournai vers la cheminée. Ce sourire... Il est tellement beau quand il sourit, d'un vrai sourire. Pas son sourire narquois, réservé à tout le monde. Sa voix me sortit encore de mes pensés.

-Bonne nuit... Hermione

Je restai là, sans bouger. J'entendis une porte fermer doucement. Ce n'est pas normal. Il claque sa porte à tous les jours. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Ce n'est pas si désagréable, c'est mieux que s'envoyé des vannes, toutes les secondes ! Enfin, je vais finir par avoir mal à la tête, si je continue à penser comme cela. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, lentement.

Que faire ? J'en ai assez de vivre avec lui... ces sautes d'humeurs commence à me faire peur. Il prépare peut-être quelque chose. Déjà il y a un moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Bon, c'est vrai il avait pu mais quand même...

**FLASH BACK**

Je lisais tranquillement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Sûrement Malfoy, revenu d'une soirée encore chaud. Et oui, j'avais raison. Il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait quand même l'air moins amocher que d'habitude. Et bien... tant mieux pour lui.

-Hey Granger... faut qu'on parle, dit Malfoy

Je soupirai. Il ne pouvait pas me laissé respiré un peu ?

-Quoi, encore ?

Il ne m'écouta pas. Il s'assied plutôt à coté de moi. Il sentait l'alcool. Pas étonnant...

-Ben...laisse moi finir sans m'interrompt d'accord ?

Ça y est. Je suis intriguée. Ah, ce Malfoy ! Je lui fis quand même un signe de la tête pour qu'il continue.

-J'ai été élevé en me faisant dire que les sangs pure était au dessus de tout. Je me le faisais raconter chaque jour. J'y suis bien...

-Pourquoi tu me raconte sa ? Le coupai-je

-Laisse moi finir, tu comprendra, me dit Draco sur un ton de plaisanterie. Donc, comme je disais, un jour j'ai finit par y croire. Mais je dois te dire... Depuis notre première année tu me fascines. Tu auras remarqué que je ne m'occupais pas de toi, enfin, je ne t'insultais pas. Bien sûr, je savais que tu n'étais pas de sangs purs. Mais bon. J'ai beaucoup parlé de toi à ma famille. Et, tu sais le jour ou on s'est vues, à la librairie ? Je hochais de la tête, en signe d'approbation. Tu te rappelles ce que mon père a dit ? Que je lui est beaucoup parlé de toi. Il m'a cassé les oreilles toutes l'été, en me disant que c'était indigne de ma part de m'intéressé à toi. C'est pour ça, depuis notre deuxième année je t'insulte. J'en suis désolée. Je voudrais me faire pardonné...

-Et dans quel but tu me dis tout cela, ce soir ?

-Je...voudrais être plus avec toi, mieux de connaître. Devenir amis même... ou plus.

Je le regardai. Non, il a dit cela ? Il était soul, c'était pour cela. Je me leva, et me mis face à lui.

-NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? PREMIÈREMENT, TU PENSES QUE JE VAIS TE PARDONNÉS, COMME ÇA ? SANS PREUVES ? ÇA NE VA PAS MON HOMME. ET DEUXIÈMEMENT, ARRÊTE DE BOIRE, TU ARRÊTERAS DE DIRE DES CONNERIES !

-Mais Hermione...

-TA GEULE !

Et je partis, le laissant ainsi sur le divan. Je claquai la porte de ma chambre. Je pleurai... toute la nuit. Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche si délicieuse, j'ai toujours rêvé de les entendre. Sincèrement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois là, toujours aux mauvais moments ?

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je sortis de mes souvenirs. Depuis cet épisode, il était devenu plus doux. Se rappelait-il ? En tout cas. Je mis mon pyjama, et m'endormit presque tout de suite après avoir posé la tête sur mon oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, une faible lueur me réveilla. Au moins, il faisait soleil. Une autre belle journée. Je restai un petit moment dans mon lit, à rêvasser. Puis finalement, je me levai. J'allai prendre ma douche, m'habiller d'un simple t-shirt blanc, avec une paire de jeans et des converse. On était samedi. La journée était libre. Je décendis donc, après cela au petit déjeuné. Je m'assis à coté de Ginny, qui était tout sourire, c'était presque si elle ne sautait pas sur son banc.

-Euh... Ginny, que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandai-je

-Tu savais qu'il y aurait un bal de l'Halloween ? Me dit-elle

-Bien sûr.

-C'est trop génial ! Oh désolée, je te laisses. À plus !

Et elle partit. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait annoncé la nouvelle. Parlant de bal, il faudrait que j'aille acheter une nouvelle robe. Celle de quatrième année est vieille. Oh mon dieu ! Je deviens presque aussi coqueluche que Lavande. Enfin. Pour une fois...

Je mangeai mon toast en vitesse, et sortit faire un tour dehors. Cela devient une routine chez moi. Je marchai durant de longues heures. Épuisée, je m'assied devant le lac, et admira le paysage. C'était vraiment beau, ici. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourna, et vis la personne que je n'aurai jamais souhaité voir en ce moment.

-Bonjour Hermione, me dit Ron.

-Salut.

-Euh... il s'assied à coté de moi, je voulais te demander, tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un pour aller au bal ? Sinon, on pourrais y allé ensemble, qu'en dit-tu ?

Je ne sus que dire.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Tout pour oublier

Rappel :

_Épuisée, je m'assois devant le lac, et admira le paysage. C'était vraiment beau, ici. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai, et vis la personne que je n'aurai jamais souhaité voir en ce moment._

_-Bonjour Hermione, me dit Ron._

_-Salut._

_-Euh... il s'assied à coté de moi, je voulais te demander, tu n'aurais pas quelqu'un pour aller au bal ? Sinon, on pourrait y allé ensemble, qu'en dit-tu ?_

_Je ne sus que dire. _

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Je ne voulais pas y aller avec Ron, vraiment. Depuis maintenant 2 semaines, il m'ignore presque. Et là, lorsqu'il aurait besoin de mon aide, il vient ? De plus, je n'avais pas très envie d'allée à ce bal. Voir tout ces gens en couple, heureux d'être là...

-Écoute Ron, j'aurais vraiment aimé y aller avec toi, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aller au bal, même. Je suis désolée, si je change d'idée, je t'en reparle d'accord ?

-Euh... oui bien sûr.

Il partit. Je le regardai s'en aller lentement, sans me jeter un coup d'oeil. Suis-je seulement cela pour eux ? Une bouée de secours ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais ils me manquent. Toute nos conversations près du feu, nos excursion plus dangereuse les une que les autres. Aussi invraisemblable que c'est, elles me manquent. Des larmes salées commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Oh non... Tu parles d'un samedi ! Normalement, je serais avec mes amies en train de rire, ou même allé à Pré-au-lard. Mais tout cela n'est plus possible. Pourquoi ? Je me pose sans arrêt cette question.

Je finis tout de même par me lassez de paysage, qui ne changeâmes pas depuis mon arrivé. Doucement, je me leva, et retourna au château.

Lorsque j'eue passé les portes de mes appartements privée, je vis Malfoy, assis sur le sofa. Le regard dans le vide. Je me renvoyai... Je m'étais si souvent mis dans cette exacte position, en espérant trouver des réponses. Il releva soudainement la tête, coupant court à mes pensés. Ses yeux ayant retrouvé ses airs glaciale.

-Ah Herm... Granger, dit-il

-Quoi ? Lui répondit-je avec une voix menaçante

-On doit préparé le bal, tu te rappel ? Me dit-il d'une voix douce

Ah non. J'avais complètement oublié. Complètement oublié qu'il fallais tout organisé pour ce bal. Je fis un signe de la tête, et alla m'asseoir à coté de lui. Bizarrement, il ne fit aucun geste de dégoût, alors que normalement il aurait reculé de trois mètres. Décidément, il était bizarre.

On mit plusieurs heures à se mettre d'accord sur les décorations, les costumes et tout... Ensuite nous allâmes porter ces informations au professeur McGonagal. Elle en fut ravie. Super. Une chose de régler.

***

-QUOI? Cria Ron

Je soupirai.

Impossible de lui faire comprendre. Même moi, je ne comprends pas cette idée. Quelle idée ! McGonagal a vraiment perdu la tête d'après moi. Elle est supposé savoir ce qui va se passé non ? Mais après tout... Même lui n'a pas eu de réaction, à croire que sa l'enchantais ! Oups, j'ai oublié de vous dire... Imaginez vous donc, que je dois allé au bal avec Draco Malfoy. Oui, en temps normal cela m'aurait enchanté. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les bals ces temps-ci.

-J'y suis obligée, et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu te faire ? Tu ne t'occupes jamais de moi, Ronald. Répliqua-je avant de quitter la table, seulement après avoir manger 3 asticots.

Tous les regards de la grande salle se sentaient dans mon dos. Je n'y prêtant pas attention. Je commençais à être habitué, avec Harry Potter comme '' meilleur ami '', on n'a pas trop le choix, voyez-vous.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Hermione ? L'entendit-je murmurer à Harry.

Tu veux savoir ? Je me suis retenu d'y aller, oui, de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas me chicaner avec eux, pas maintenant. Je voulais tout simplement la PAIX ! Aussi difficile que cela pourra être.

-Salut... Hermione, dit une voix que j'aurais tant reconnu.

Je ne répondit pas, et la personne repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Ah ! Je ne pourrais jamais avoir la paix plus de deux minutes ? Sans que quelqu'un vienne me troublé ? Ah... Depuis cet épisode sur le bal, Malfoy était gentil à mon égard. Enfin, en présence des autres, pas seulement dans notre salle commune. Ce qui est assez étrange pour le roi des Serpentard... Même après nos épisode très... anormal va-t-on dire, il me lançais toujours des piques en dehors de notre salle commune. Que la vie est parfois compliquée !

Enfin, c'est Malfoy. Je ne réussirai jamais à le déchiffrer, lui et ses sautes d'humeurs.

***

J'avais trouvé ! Le moyen le plus répandus et le plus efficace pour oublier. Se noyer dans la bouteille. Et oui, Hermione Granger a pensé à se saouler. Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer, je ne sais pas comment on se ressent lorsque l'ont boit trop. Mais je sais, que l'on ne pense pas à nos malheurs, et c'est exactement cela que je cherchais à trouver. Voilà un moyen qui excellait.

Il y avait une fête ce soir, dans la grande salle. Bien entendu, les professeurs et Rusard de ne savait pas. Sinon, on se serait tous faites mettre une retenus et ce, durant longtemps ! Enfin, cette fête était organisée par des Serpentard... Donc à cou sûr qu'il y ait de l'alcool ! Je ne voulais pas m'y rendre au début. Mais en y réfléchissant... Je suis devenu pathétique ! Ce n'est pas mon '' genre '' pourtant. En tout cas.

Ginny me rejoignit, dans ma chambre vers 19:00. Elle m'apporta du maquillage, moi j'étais en rupture de stock. Et je n'était pas emballer d'aller à Pré-au-lard cette après-midi... Enfin bref.

Je me douchai en premier lieu. Et ensuite, je me poupouna à l'aide de ma meilleure amie. Un peu de crayon, un peu de poudre, et des sorts s'envolait partout dans la salle de bain ! Ça me fit du bien de rire. Vraiment.

20:00, ça y est. On entre. Ah ! Il y a beaucoup de monde... Toutes les septièmes années à ce que je vois. Et bien, tant mieux. La salle était magnifique cependant ! Des tables tout autour de la salle, ayant remplacé ces quartes tables habituelles. Seulement celle des professeurs y était présente, et certains élèves dansaient dessus. Non mais ? Il y avait un buffet, avec des bouteille et verre. Ah ! Je vis au loin, dans la piste de danse Harry et Ron. Je les regarda, et regarda Ginny d'un air suppliant. Ginny compris que je ne voulais pas voir Ron ou Harry. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Beaucoup. On alla donc voir Parvati. Quelle soirée qui s'annonce !

***

Oh, je m'ennuie. Ces filles... Elles ne font que parler de mode ? C'est ennuyant. Depuis près d'une heure j'endure cela ! Il serait peut-être temps de mettre mon plan à exécution. J'allâmes voir Ginny, et partit vers les tables, ou la boisson était. Il y avait le choix, dit donc. J'en pris une au hasard, n'importe quoi ferrait l'affaire. J'aperçu des tables, non loin. Je m'asseye, loin des regards. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait pensé ? Que je suis dépressive ? C'était proche. Je bus, cela avait un goût fort. Ma gorge me brûla férocement. Oh ! C'était du Whisky pur feu. Bon, tant qu'a y être, autant y allé avec le plus fort.

Ne me demandez surtout pas, je ne sais pas moi-même. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé là, sur la piste de danse... avec Draco Malfoy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie que cela arrête, jamais. Aussi anormale que cela puisse paraître, j'aime avoir son corps chaud contre le mien, ses mains sur mes hanches, son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'ai encore ma bouteille à la main. Elle n'est pas finie, il ne reste que la moitié. Je la calai... Dans quel état que je me suis encore mis ? Je sens ma tête tournée, tournée... Je ne peu plus m'arrêter de danser. Je bouge mes hanches au rythme de la musique. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir depuis longtemps ! Je me sentais libre, revivre, entière ! Entière ? Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait. Tout ce que sais, c'est que la musique c'est ralentit peu à peu, pour faire place à un slow. Oh super ! Draco me retourna lentement, sûrement de peur me m'échapper et que je m'étale de tout mon long sur le plancher de la grande salle. Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage angélique tellement que ma tête tourne. Attend ? Je délire là ! Il me reprit par la taille, rapidement, après avoir mis mes bras autour de son cou. Je me calai contre son torse, pas vraiment sûr de tenir debout encore longtemps. Je crois qu'il comprit. Il n'est pas si stupide que cela malgré tout, ce Malfoy Junior. Il me tient encore plus fort. Je m'accroche à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes sentiments... ils sont plus forts ? Peut-être parce qu'il est tout près de moi. Je pourrai seulement relevé ma tête et je pourrait toucher ses lèves. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'accompagnai ce geste à ma pensé. Ces lèves, j'avais si longtemps rêver de goûter. C'était un baiser doux, plein de tendresse, sucré. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait en être capable. De tendresse, on s'entend ? Parce que embrasser, il ne faisait que cela. Je me détachai, et ma tête tourna. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas rebu, depuis environ dix minutes. C'est normal ? Je ne sais pas tout, vous savez. Vous avez la preuve. Je suis face à une situation étrangère et toute nouvelle pour moi. J'aime tout de même cette sensation. Je ne me préoccupe de rien, sinon de l'instant présent. Je ne me souviens plus du passé, de mes problèmes que j'ai affronté il y a quelques heures plus tôt. Rien ne comptait, seulement les minutes présente. Ma tête tourna encore plus, et j'eus l'impression de tomber. Ma bouteille se fracassa sur le plancher, que personne ne se rendit compte, trop occupé à danser. On me rattrapa, je le sentis...Enfin, je ne sais pas ce qui se passa par la suite, je suis littéralement tomber dans les vapes...


	4. 4 : Je veux bien

Je me réveillai. Ouille ! J'ai un de ces maux de crâne... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier ? Je me relève difficilement sur mes coudes, et regarde autour de moi. Tout est vert... Oh non ! Je suis dans la chambre de Dra... Malfoy ? Comment ai-je atterrit ici ? BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ HIER ? Je décidai de me levé… Mon dieu, sa tourne ! En tout cas, je réussis à me rendre à la porte. En trébuchant je ne sais combien de fois... Je l'ouvre, et voit ce Malfoy assis sur le fauteuil. J'imagine déjà ce qu'il m'a fait hier soir, lorsque je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Cette sale fouine ! J'eus envie de meurtre. Soudain, il se retourna vers moi. Ces si beaux yeux... Oh, je divague là ! Il s'avance rapidement vers moi après s'être levé d'un bond.

-Est-ce sa va ? Me demanda t-il

-Euh...oui... répondit-je

Je ne pus répondre plus, car j'ai eu un de ses maux de cœur. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes, et y renvoya tout ce que j'ai pu manger hier soir. Oh ! Tu parles d'un lendemain de veille qui était censé être amusant ! Draco se dirige vers moi. Je m'apprêtai à lui parler lorsque j'ai eu un autre haut le cœur. Sa arrêtera donc jamais ? Il me tient les cheveux durant... Je me relève doucement, de peur de provoquer un autre horrible truc. Je le regarde attentivement... Ses cheveux blonds qui lui retombent devant les yeux. C'est beaucoup mieux que l'an passer, ou il se mettait certainement une bouteille de grêle chaque matin... Ses yeux, de couleur océan dans qui ont à envie de s'y perdre, que j'ai envie de me perdre à jamais. Je comprends les autres filles maintenant. Oh ! Jamais je ne prononcerai cela tout haut, plutôt mourir !

-Et maintenant, tu vas mieux ? Me demanda t-il encore

-Euh, oui... merci. Lui répondis-je gentiment, ce qui m'étonna moi-même. Que c'est-il passé hier ?

-Oh et bien, tu as trop bu, Me dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu m'as traîné sur la piste de danse, et ensuite tu es tombé dans les pommes. Je t'es ramenée dans ma chambre, car je n'avais pas le mot de passe pour la tienne, et je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Tu m'as....

-Oui, ramenée. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, merci Malfoy.

-De rien. Me dit-il.

J'ai cru apercevoir une lueur de tristesse passée dans son regard. Oh, j'ai du rêvé après tout. Pourquoi serait-il triste ? Je préfère ne pas demander, je passerais sûrement pour une folle. Je me levai donc, en m'accrochant sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas, j'ai développé une certaine confiance en lui... Peut-être parce qu'il m'a ramené... Ron et Harry ne l'auraient sûrement pas fait. Et puis, vu comment il s'occupe de moi ces temps-ci. J'eus un pincement au cœur, et je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais Draco m'en empêcha. Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais il ne s'en préoccupa point.

-Écoute... Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Je comprends après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... Mais je veux te prouver que j'ai changé. Je te le jure Hermione, j'ai vraiment changé. Laisse-moi la chance de te le prouver. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

Je ne su que dire. Sincèrement, je voudrais bien. Je me suis pris d'affection pour lui, mais je ne sais pas s'il en vaut vraiment la peine. Et puis ? Son père est un Mangemort, pourquoi n'en deviendrait-il pas un à son tour ?

- Je ne sais pas Draco... Laisse moi y réfléchir d'accord ? Lui demande ai-je

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, et je quittai la pièce. J'allai dans ma chambre. Je me regardai dans le miroir. J'ai une tête horrible ce matin ! En tout cas, je pris un débardeur noir et des pantalons blancs, et me dirigea vers la salle de bain. Draco n'y était plus, d'ailleurs il n'était nulle part. Je ne l'ai pas entendu sortir... Oh après tout je m'en fiche.

***

J'ai réfléchit toute la journée. Imaginez, je ne levais plus la main durant mes cours ? Bref, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui donnerai pas une chance. Enfin, ça ce voit qu'il a changé. Si on passe à coté de nos insultes habituelles dans la journée, on s'entend. Bref, je me dirige vers la salle de préfet en chefs, pour lui parlée. Je donnai le mot de passe au tableau, qui représentais une rose morte, et entra. Il était sur la table de travaille, la main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air de bûcher ! Je ne devrais peut-être pas le déranger... Mais, je lui avais promis que je lui dirais. S'il est mécontent que je le dérange ? Euh...Bon... je vais le voir, allez Hermione. C'est seulement Draco Malfoy, le prince des Serpentard. Non non...

-Euh... Malfoy ? Demandai-je d'une voix timide

Il se retourna d'un coup vers moi, comme si je lui avais fait peur. Enfin, peut-être c'était cela. Ah ! Ça serait bien à marquer dans un calendrier d'après moi. En tout cas, retournons à cette conversation civilisée.

-Ben... je veux bien te donner ta chance. Lui répondis-je, d'une voix que je ne trouvais pas très assuré. Mais, si tu fais la moindre connerie, je ne suis pas sur de te pardonner, d'accord ?

Il était tout sourire. Il avait l'air vraiment content. Je me suis peut-être trompé sur lui. Il avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence avec moi.

-Ouais, ok. Me répondit-il.

Il souriait encore, lorsqu'il se retourna vers son devoir. Dans mon cas, je laissais un petit sourire s'échapper au coin de mes lèvres. Je crois que je l'ai fixé pendant quelques minutes... Enfin, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, poussa la porte et tira mon sac à dos je ne sais ou ! Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'allai vers mon lit, et me laissai tomber dedans. Il faudrait que j'aille dîner, bientôt. Mais pour l'instant, je suis très bien ou je suis !

Je pensai à toute ma scolarité, ici, à Poudlard. Toutes les aventures que j'ai pu y vivre, avec mes amis. Oh non, je ne devrais pas y pensé. Ça va mal finir tout cela. Je m'y interdis ! Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher les flashs back qui peuvent apparaître devant mes yeux à n'importe quels moments, ou dans mes rêves. Tous ces moments de bonheur intense, comme ça peut me manquer parfois. Mais, je sens bien que même si je reviendrais vers eux, rien ne sera plus comme avant. On a changé, cette guerre nous change. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse se séparé à ce point. Cela me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Harry, Ron...

Il y eu des coups à ma porte, ceux qui m'ont sortit de ma rêverie. Je me levai difficilement, non mais dans quelle position j'étais ?

-Euh, ouais ? Demandai-je

-Le dîner, Hermione. Me répondit une voix, que je reconnu comme Draco

Et merde ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

-Oui oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je passai devant ma maquilleuse, effaça les traces de pleures, et soigna un peu mes cheveux. Voilà, presque parfaite. Assez pour aller dîner, en tout cas. Je marchai vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Je trouvai Draco accoté au mur, à coté de ma porte. Il me regarda, et froncis les sourcils. Quoi ?

-T'a pleuré ? Me demanda-t-il

J'eus envie de lui crié de ce n'était pas de ses affaires, lorsque je me rappelai ce qu'on s'avait dit. Euh, que répondre ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parlé, dit-je en fuyant son regard.

-D'accord, me dit-il, on descend ?

-Oui, répondit-je

On marcha tranquillement, n'échangea aucun mot durant le trajet jusqu'à la Grande salle. Je me sentais bien avec lui, même dans le silence. C'est mieux que les insultes, vous ne croyez pas ? Mais je redoutais le moment d'entrer dans cette salle, je redoutais le regard de tous les autres par rapports à cela. J'avais peur.

On arriva, enfin, devant les portes fermé. On se regarda machinalement, souriant. Il poussa les portes, et on entra.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La perte d'êtres chers

Chapitre 5 : La perte d'êtres chers

Au fur et à mesure que l'ont avançait, les conversations cessaient. Tous les regards était dirigé vers nous, autant ceux des élèves que ceux des professeurs. Les quatre tables d'élèves, normalement bruyante étaient dans un silence religieux. Moi qui est habituellement gêné, eus envie de partir, en sentant tous ses regards, surtout ceux des Griffondors et des Serpentard. La plupart était ébahi, d'autre dégoûté. Mes yeux allèrent automatiquement sur Harry, Ron et Ginny. Seulement Ginny souriait, Ron et Harry, eux, était entre dégoût et surpris. Je peux comprendre surpris, mais dégoûté... Néanmoins, Draco et moi on se regarda, et après un sourire on n'alla chacun à nos tables différentes. Lentement, je marchais jusqu'à la table des Griffondors, cherchant une place de libre. Je ne voyais qu'une seule place, à coté de Ginny. En ce moment, je voudrais partir. Ne plus sentir ces regards sur moi. Plus j'avançais, plus les regards se sentaient sur moi. Je n'aimais pas cela. Pauvre Harry. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Néanmoins, le directeur nous observait, avec un grand sourire. Et oui, il a réussit. Enfin, réunir deux élèves de maisons rivales. Je crois que c'est son but depuis des années, en fait depuis toujours. Mais, vu comment c'est accueilli... Je m'assois à coté de Ginny et Neville. Les élèves recommencèrent à parler, et bien sur, le sujet principal était moi et Draco. Non mais, on a peut-être été ennemie durant des années, on n'est pas obligé dans faire tout un plat ? D'accord, c'est surprenant, moi la première surpris. Si on m'aurait dit cela au début de cette année, j'aurais ris au nez de cette personne. Mais certaines choses changent. Je mangeai tranquillement, jetant parfois des regards à mes deux '' meilleur ami ''. Ils évitaient mon regard. Quand même, ils exagèrent ! C'est seulement une amitié, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais avec lui, en couple. Ils annonceraient dans les journaux que Voldemort est de retour, ça serait moins grave pour eux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Ginny me jetait souvent des petits regards, souriant. Je faisais comme si je ne les voyais pas, je n'avais pas envie de parler ce soir. Mais, je levai tout de même les yeux et vu Draco, en face de moi à la table des Serpentard. Lui aussi, il a l'air de vouloir être seul. Peut-être que c'est comme ici, à Griffondor. Sûrement pire, tout de même. Le prince des Serpentard a sympathisé avec l'ennemie, une sang-de-bourbe. Pauvre lui. Je lui fis un petit sourire, auquel il répondit. Je tournai lentement ma tête pour voir Ginny, sentant son regard sur moi depuis quelques minutes. Elle souriait encore... Elle a participé à notre échange... Je crois que Ginny est la seule personne de la grande salle à sourire. Au moins, je n'aurai pas perdu tout le monde. Qui aurait cru qu'une amitié aurait pu tout gâcher ?

*******

Je montai avec Ginny dans la tour de Griffondors. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y est pas été. Depuis la première soirée de l'année en fait, lorsque je m'eue plein de mon homologue. J'avais dormis là-bas, ne voulant pas dormir près de Draco. Ce soir-là, j'avais confié mon secret à Ginny. Tout autant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait que mon bonheur, peut importe avec qui. J'aimerais que les garçons soient aussi compréhensifs qu'elle. Finalement, on arriva au tableau de la grosse dame. Ginny lui donna le mot de passe et on n'entra. Rien n'avait changé, malgré que cela ne m'étonne guère. Il n'y avait personne, ni Harry et Ron. On s'assit dans un canapé près de cheminer. Tout ce confort me manquait horriblement. Ce n'était pas comme dans ma salle commune, il n'y a rien de mieux de la tour des Griffondors.

On parla durant des heures, on rattrapait le temps perdu. On discuta de nos cours, jusqu'au garçon. Dès que l'ont entama le sujet Draco Malfoy, les garçons firent leur apparitions. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ont étaient là, ils s'arrêtèrent. Je leur souris, mais eux ne me souriaient pas. J'avais peur, qu'allait-il me dire, qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils me diront sûrement de me méfier. Merci, mais je le savais toute seule. Je n'accorde pas ma confiance si facilement, il faut la mériter. Ginny leur fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec nous. Ils virent, lentement et hésitant. Était-ce la fin du trio inséparable de Poudlard ? Ce trio qui a passé à travers des épreuves que personne n'aurais imaginé, tout cela pour cause à d'une amitié ? J'espérais de tout mon cœur que j'avais tort.

-Bonsoir les garçons ! Dit Ginny d'une voix enjoué et souriante.

Ils n'hochaient que la tête. Mais voyons. Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas bien non plus, on ne sait jamais. On ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé depuis que l'ont est partit de la Grande salle.

-Ça va ? Demanda telle

Cette fois, ils ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, et se tourna vers moi. Oups ! J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'ils vont me dire.

-Comment as-tu pu nous faire une chose pareille ? Nous abandonner pour notre pire ennemie, un Serpentard... le pire en plus qui est. Que s'est-il passé dans ta tête Mione, c'est un Mangemort ! Il va...dit Harry, mais je l'interrompu, en colère.

-QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS ? Vous m'abandonner depuis le début de l'été, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule lettre de vous, et elle était identique ! Pensez-y, Ginny a été la seule présente. Vous, vous ne pensez qu'au Quiditch ou aux filles ! Et puis, je m'en fiche que c'est votre ennemi, il n'est pas comme vous pensez. Il est très gentil, et il a été la pour moi, lui ! Et si jamais tu oses me redire que c'est un Mangemort...Tu oses me dire ce qui m'a pris ? Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Si vous auriez appris à le connaître vous sauriez pourquoi je me suis tourné vers lui ! Répondis-je

Il y eut un silence. Harry me regarda sans aucune expression, tandis que Ron était de couleur tomate, ce qui allait bien avec ses cheveux. Et bien, maintenant ils savent ce que j'ai sur le cœur ! Ce n'était pas facile leur avouer ce que j'avais sur leur cœur.

-Hermione, il veut seulement coucher avec toi, et après il te jettera comme tout les autres ! Me dit Ron

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Et, même si cela ne te regarde aucunement Ronald Weasley, je n'ai pas couché avec lui, et il ne me l'a jamais demandé. Et puis, je suis seulement ami avec lui d'accord ? Lui dis-je

Il ne répondit pas. Mais ils ont muets ce soir ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas compliquer, pourtant.

-Écoute, tu va devoir faire un choix Hermione, Malfoy ou nous, dit Ron d'un ton trop décontracté à mon goût.

Ginny le regarda d'un air effrayé, Harry le regarda les yeux grands comme des secoupes, tandis que moi je croyais avoir mangé une glace complète. Choisir ? Mais ça ne va pas ! Une si grande amitié comme la notre, qui a pu passer par de nombreuses épreuves, sera brisé pour cause à une amitié avec Draco Malfoy ? C'est devenu grave, là. Je comprends qu'ils ne l'aiment pas, mais là me rejeté pour ça ?

-Ron, t'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Ginny

-Oh si ! Je n'accepterai pas cela. Dit Ron

-Mai... tenta de répondre Ginny, mais je l'empêchai d'un signe de main.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous me demandez cela ? Je vous croyais mes meilleurs amis. Après tout ce que l'ont a traversé, vous êtes prêt à me laisser tomber pour une simple amitié avec quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas ? Demandai-je

-Je regrette Hermione, mais c'est notre ennemi, tu dois choisir. Crois nous, cela ne nous fait pas plaisir mais cela doit se faire. Je suis désolé, me dit Ron

Pourquoi Harry ne parlait-il pas ? Était-il d'accord ? En tout cas, il n'était pas totalement contre. Il ne faisait que hocher la tête. Oh ! Que faire ? C'est si dur. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une amitié comme la notre se termine, mais j'ai envie de resté avec Draco. J'ai découvert quelqu'un de bien en lui, ça vaut le coût d'essayer non ? Je trouve que si, moi. S'ils ne comprennent pas, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Draco, lui, ne m'a jamais demandé de choisir, leur dit-je avant de me lever et partir.

Les larmes me brouillèrent le regard, tandis que je marchais seule dans les couloirs de l'école. J'espère sincèrement que j'ai fait le bon choix, et que malgré tout ils vont revenir vers moi un jour. C'est peut-être passager, qui sait ? C'était peut-être sur le coup de la colère qu'ils ont agi de la sorte. On n'oublie pas six années d'amitié et d'expérience comme la notre pour une sottise de ce genre. Mais après tout, je suis assez vieille pour savoir ce que je fais. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire à cela. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis arrivé devant mes appartements. Je n'avais pas envie d'y entré, mais ou aller sinon ? Je ne retournerai pas voir Ginny ce soir, peut-être demain. De toute façon, une bonne nuit de sommeil de me fera pas de mal. Je donnai le mot de passe, et entra doucement. Draco était là, comme tout les soirs, assis devant la cheminer en lisant un livre. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. J'espère que j'ai raison de lui faire confiance. Pour l'instant il ne m'a pas prouvé le contraire. Je décidai d'aller le voir, avant d'aller me coucher. Peut-être me réconfortera-il ? Néanmoins, je m'assois à coté de lui. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que j'étais là. Il leva les yeux vers moi, en me souriant. Mais son sourire disparu vite. J'avais encore des traces de pleurs sur mes joues...

-Hermione, ça va ? Que c'est-il passé ? Me demanda-il, sa voix percent l'inquiétude.

Pour toute réponse, je me blotti contre lui, et me laissa allé. Je crois j'ai pleuré pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais il n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de me serrer dans ses bras. Harry et Ron n'auraient jamais agis de la sorte. Ils n'auraient jamais agis aussi doucement. Lorsque finalement j'arrêterai de pleurer, je levai ma tête vers lui. Je lui fis un petit sourire, auquel il me répondit. Il me caressa doucement la joue, pour enlever les traces de pleurs qui restaient. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, j'aurais voulu que cet instant s'arrête, pour ne jamais penser au lendemain. Mais je lui devais bien une explication. Pourquoi j'étais entré en pleurs...

-Ça va mieux ? Me demanda-t-il doucement

Je hochai la tête, avant de retourna mon visage et regarder dans ses yeux. Ces yeux, j'aime tellement quand il me regarde comme cela. Toute la froideur n'existe pas, lorsque l'ont est que tout les deux.

-Harry et Ron m'ont rejetée. Lui dis-je tranquillement

Je sentais que j'allais recommencer a pleuré. J'essayai de me retenir de toutes mes forces, mais malgré cela je recommençai. Une vrai machine, quoi. Durant des heures et des heures, je pleurai dans ses bras. J'étais inconsolable. Malgré tout les mots doux qu'il pouvait me dire, toutes ces choses si gentilles qu'il disait, je n'arrêterais pas de pleurer. Lorsque j'eus l'impression de m'endormir, je sentis qu'il me prit des ses bras. Je compris qu'il m'emmena dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas de mot de passe de la mienne. Il devait croire que je dormais. Je sentis qu'il me lâcha, et des couvertures se mirent sur moi. Il se coucha à coté de moi, à une distance respectable de la mienne. Je sentis qu'il me regarda durant quelques minutes, et lorsqu'enfin je sombrai dans le sommeil, je l'entendis murmurer :

-Je t'aime


	6. Chapter 6 : Une fausse vérité

Depuis cette fameuse nuit ou Draco m'a dit '' je t'aime '', il y a deux jours exactement, je ne pense qu'à cela. C'est vrai que ces temps-ci je pensais moins qu'avant à l'étude, mais aujourd'hui s'est encore pire ! Cependant, j'avais fait comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Pas que cela m'enchantait, non loin de là... Mais je ne me sentais pas prête à avoir un petit ami tout de suite. Après tout, si cela était vrai, il pourrait attendre, un peu. Je voudrais bien être avec lui, depuis des mois que j'en rêve et maintenant que l'occasion se présente, je ne m'en saisis même pas. C'est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, moi je trouve. Je n'en n'ai pas parlé à Ginny, car je sais bien qu'elle me forcera à aller le voir. Mais cette nuit-là, n'était-je pas sensé dormir ? Je ne devrais donc pas le savoir. Enfin, au lieu de me concentrer sur mon devoir de potions je me marmonne à moi-même. Je suis plus moi, vraiment. Cela devient inquiétant. Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient hanter mon esprit. Souvent c'est de Draco, il faut le dire. Je deviens folle, folle de lui. Bientôt, je vais ressembler à toutes ces filles prêtes à coucher avec lui ! Non, il ne faut quand même pas exagérer... Finalement, je ramasse toute mes choses et retourne à ma salle commune. Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de travailler sur quelque chose quand on n'a l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Donc, je vais me résoudre à autre chose que des devoirs. Je ne sais pas quoi, je verrai bien.

J'entrai dans ma salle commune, et je vis qu'il était presque l'heure de ma ronde habituelle. Bon sang que je n'ai pas la tête a cela ! Quand on y pense, je n'ai pas la tête à grands choses. En tout cas, je ferrai une visite à Ginny sur mon chemin, cela me ferra de quoi à faire et en plus de parler ! C'est ironique non ? Les seules personnes à qui je peux parler maintenant son Ginny et mon ancien pire ennemi. Enfin, moi je trouve que c'est ironique. Chacun son opinion. Oh, et puis ça changera quoi que je fasse ma ronde de bonne heure ? Absolument rien, Rusard sera là plus tard alors rien n'à s'inquiéter. Je ressortis donc de ma salle commune, je marchai. Je regardai dans tous les coins, cherchant le moindre bruit suspect. Rien, toujours rien. C'est toujours pareil, il n'y a personne à cette heure-là dans le château. Ils sont tous dans leurs salles communes ! Enfin... Mais un instant ? Il y a des voix de l'autre coté de cette porte.

-Alors Draco, notre petit pari avance bien ? Demanda une voix, que je reconnu comme celle de Blaise Zabini

-Je te l'ai dit Blaise, je laisse tomber, d'accord ? Lui répondit Draco

-Oh non non non, on n'abandonne pas un pari comme cela... Tu devras mettre la sang-de-bourbe miss je sais tout dans ton lit avant Noël c'est clair ? Et puis, sa sera facile, vu comment vous êtes devenu proche. Lui dit Blaise

-NON, oublie sa ! Lui répondit Draco

Je ne voulu pas en entendre plus. Je partis, continuer ma ronde, sans chercher dans les recoins ou les amoureux se cachaient normalement, à vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu. Draco avait parié sur moi, qu'il coucherait avec moi ? Quand on y pense, c'est peut-être pour cela que maintenant on est amis ? Il voulait se rapprocher assez de moi... Ron avait raison. Mais, il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus. Peut-être qu'il a commencé à m'apprécier vraiment... Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela ! Je trouvais cela bizarre qu'il s'est rapproché de moi, comme ça ! Oh ! Et si ce '' je t'aime '' n'était autre qu'une plaisanterie pour m'avoir dans son lit ? Oh mon dieu, il faut que j'aille voir Ginny, et vite !

Je montai donc les marches me menant à la tour des Griffondors en courant. Il n'y avait personne dans les corridors, donc pas de problèmes. Lorsque j'arrivai en haut, je donnai le mot de passe et couru à l'intérieurs. Je trouvai sur le canapé Ginny et Ron, se disputant. Je ne voyais pas Harry. C'est bizarre, dites donc !

-Hermione ? Que fais-tu là si tard ? Demanda une voix derrière moi

Je croyais avoir eu la peur de ma vie.

-Oh Harry, tu m'as fait peur... Et je suis venu voir Ginny, pour parler entre filles et c'est très urgent ! Dis-je en me retournant vers Ginny

Elle acquitta, et on monta. Je cru entendre les garçons parler de nous, mais vu le nombre de choses que je m'imagine ces temps-ci... On pénétra dans son dortoir, et s'assied sur son lit. Je lui racontai tout, du début à la fin. Du rapprochement de Draco, sa déclaration et la conversation que j'ai pu entendre. Elle m'écouta sans dire un mot, ce que j'apprécie énormément. Si sa l'aurait été avec Lavande ou Parvati, elles m'auraient interrompu au deux minutes ! Enfin, quand j'eus fini de lui expliquer, elle me regarda longuement avant de sourire et me dit :

-Écoute, je sais que cela peut te paraître bizarre... Mais Draco est venu me voir au début de cette année, et il m'avait demandé comment se rapprocher de toi. Je savais bien que c'était pour une raison comme celle-là, de te mettre dans son lit en occurrence. Mais je lui est rien dit, rassure-toi ! Je lui est dit de se débrouiller seul avec ses problèmes. Plus tard tu es venu me voir, me confiant être amoureuse de lui... Tu m'as raconté ce qu'il avait fait pour se rapprocher de toi. J'étais assez en colère. Tu vois, il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi car je sais que tu aurais souffert plus que les autres. Je suis donc allez le voir. Oh ne me regarda pas comme ça, Hermione, me Ginny, enfin. Donc je suis allé le voir, et je lui est dit de te laisser tranquille ou il aurait affaire à moi. Il m'a envoyé balader, mais avant de partir il m'a dit qu'il ne se moquait pas de toi. Sur le coup je n'ai pas trop compris. Et puis, je l'ai observé, comment il te regardait, il ne t'insultait même pas, tandis qu'il ne se privait pas contre Harry et Ron ! Quelques jours plus tard, tu es arrivé avec lui dans la grande salle. J'étais la seule à sourire, tu sais pourquoi ? J'avais bien compris qu'il ne ressentait pas que de la haine pour toi et que sa '' mission '' de coucher avec toi avait transformé ces sentiments. Ron m'a bien crié dessus pendant une heure par la suite ! Mais je m'en fichais, tant que tu étais heureuse.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela, Ginny ? Lui demandai-je

-Parce que si tu as bien entendu, il ne voulait plus faire ce pari de coucher avec toi. Ces sentiments ont changé, Hermione ! Cela ce voit, juste à observer comment il te regarde ! Et puis, je ne pense pas que Draco Malfoy dit '' je t'aime '' à n'importe qui, surtout quand elles sont censées dormir ! Si il aurait voulu se moquer de toi, il te l'aurait dit quand tu étais bien réveiller, pas lorsqu'il pensait que tu dormais ! Je pense qu'il est sincèrement amoureux de toi, Hermione.

-Peut-être Ginny, peut-être, mais s'il remet ce pari en marche ?

-Si il tient vraiment à toi, je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, me dit-elle. Tu devrais peut-être quand même en parler avec lui...

-Non, certainement pas ! Pour ça il faudrait que je lui parle de mes sentiments et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir lui dire...

-Hermione, je vais te dire quelque chose, me dit-elle doucement

-Oui ?

-Ne parle pas ! Me dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire, quand tu seras prête. Bientôt je l'espère car il pourrait te filer entre les doigts ! Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Ron l'année dernière pour savoir que cela fait mal. Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir à nouveau Hermi...

-M'ouais, mais s'il ne répond pas à mes sentiments ?

-Et bien, ce qui m'étonnerais, mais quand même tu lui aurais dit au cas, au aurait un poids en moins. Il saurait ce que tu ressens vraiment.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon amitié avec lui ! Lui dis-je, presque au bord des larmes

-Hermione, elle me prit par les épaules, croit-moi, Draco t'aime. Demande à Harry, lui aussi l'a remarqué. Il n'a peut-être rien dit lorsque Ron t'a demandé de faire un choix, mais il m'en a parlé. Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime ! Ouvre les yeux Hermione. Me dit-elle, sur un ton exaspérer

-Eum, si j'attendais à la fin de l'année ? Comme ça j'ai moins de chance de le revoir ! Lui dit-je avec de l'espoir

-Oh que non ! Au bal de l'Halloween, sinon c'est moi qui m'en chargerai, me dit-elle très sérieusement

-Mon dieu ! Tu es folle ? C'est dans deux jours...

-Deux jours c'est assez pour te préparer, me dit-elle, oh viens !

Elle me prit par la main, et me dirigera dehors du dortoir. On descendit à une vitesse folle, tellement que j'ai cru débouler ces marches au moins deux fois ! Ginny me lâcha la main et se dirigea vers un sac, le prit et couru vers moi à nouveau. Quoi ? Toute cette mise en scène pour un sac, elle devient un peu...

-Ginny, t'a couru comme une malade, j'ai failli tomber deux fois dans l'escalier, tout ça pour un sac ? Dis-je d'une voix que je voulais outrée

-Oh, désolée. Mais oui, ouvre tu va voir ! Me dit-elle

C'est beau si elle ne saute pas partout. Elle me tendit le sac et je le pris. Il y avait une robe blanche scintillante, avec des ailes... Ça ressemble drôlement à une robe de bal.

-Ginny... commença-je

-Oui je sais elle est trop belle ! Mais je sais que tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'acheter une robe pour le bal alors, je t'en ai pris une. J'espère seulement que c'est de la bonne taille... me dit-elle

Je voyais qu'elle commençait à paniquer, je lui dis :

-Oui oui, j'imagine que c'est la bonne taille, sinon je ferai quelques retouches, li dit-je, et merci, elle est très jolie.

Je lui sourie et elle me sauta au coup. Décidément, elle est énergique aujourd'hui...

-Draco te trouvera à tomber, parfait pour ta déclaration, me dit-elle plus bas

-Ouais, j'imagine, lui dis-je, presque dans un souffle.

Je ne me sentais aucunement presque à lui avouer mes sentiments. Si pour lui ce n'est qu'un jeu, je vais paraître de quoi ? D'avoir tomber aussi bas, dans son filet ? Je me ferrai ridiculiser toute l'année, et je n'imagine pas dans nos appartements ! L'enfer. J'espère que Ginny a raison, vraiment. Sinon, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Oh ! Et c'est dans deux petites journées en plus... pourquoi cela n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ? Que vais-je faire....


	7. Chapter 7 : Le bal de l'Halloween

Ça y est. Le grand jour. Le grand jour, c'est un peu extrême comme terme non ? On dirait que je parle de mon mariage. Enfin, c'est quand même important. Le bal de l'Halloween... J'aime les bals, mais mon dernier bal n'a pas été un franc succès franchement. Je n'ai pas vraiment de chance dans les bals, vous savez. La dernière fois, Ron m'avais piqué une crise de jalousie, car j'y allais avec Victor Krum. Apparemment, je '' fraternisais '' avec l'ennemi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait dire, maintenant ! Certainement pire, il aime encore moins Draco. Oh non, Draco. Je n'ai pas envie de lui avouer mes sentiments... J'ai trop peur des représailles par la suite. Je ne crois pas que lui, Draco Malfoy, fière Serpentard, sang pur, et prince des Serpentard, s'intéresse à une simple fille de moldue (évitons l'autre terme), miss je sais tout. Bon, ce n'est pas ce que dises certaine personne. Comme Harry et Ginny. Ah oui, je vous avais dit que je reparlais à Harry ? C'est arrivé soudainement lorsque je réfléchissais sur le pont, menant à la Cabane de Hagrid. Enfin, il est venu s'excuser. J'étais heureuse, j'avais oublié mes problèmes durant un moment... J'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami de toujours. Que demandez de mieux ? Eum, et bien disparaître pendant quelques heures. Cela fait deux heures que je suis dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé à me préparer. Je ne sais ce que j'attends. J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge. Je commence à paniquer sérieusement. Je ne crois pas avoir les tripes qu'il faut. Comment avouez son amour à Draco Malfoy ? Je perds le contrôle de moi-même lorsqu'il est à 10 mètres de moi... alors ça ! Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Ginny le ferai, de toute façon. Il le saura un jour ou tôt.

Le bal est dans une heure. Je me résignai à me préparer... Je commençai par prendre un long bain chaud pour me détendre. Cela à bien réussit, je panique moins. Oh, Hermione ne pense pas à ça ! Concentre-toi, allez, tu es capable... Oui, on va dire.

***

Je regardais une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon travail. Cela valait le coup.

Mes cheveux bouclés soigneusement tombaient en cascade dans mon dos, ce qui faisait sauvage, en quelque sorte. Ma robe était longue et blanche, à la lumière elle scintillait. Elle avait un décolleté assez plongeant, laissant apercevoir mes formes. Des ailes sortaient de la robe, me donnant tout l'air d'un ange. Coté maquillage, j'avais seulement mis du mascara, pour prolonger mes cils, et du gloss, pour faire scintiller mes lèvres. Pour l'une des rares fois dans ma vie, je me trouvais jolie. Je regardai l'heure, au dessus du miroir. Le bal commençait dans exactement 10 minutes. Je devrais peut-être descendre, Draco doit m'attendre.

Je sortis donc de la salle de bain, et me dirigea vers la sortie. Draco avait convenu que nous nous rejoignons au bas de l'escalier, devant la Grande salle. J'étais nerveuse, je voulais qu'il me trouve belle. Cela faciliterait peut-être ma révélation, qui sait ? J'étais tellement plongé de mes pensées, que je ne me rendis compte que j'étais à l'escalier, lorsque tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent. Mais voyons, cela devient une habitude de se taire quand j'arrive ? Lorsque je descendais, avec le plus de grâce possible, tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi. Mais un seul m'intéressait. Draco. Il ne s'était retourné que lorsque les gens s'étaient tus pour me regarder. Lorsqu'il me vu, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. J'étais heureuse de mon effet. Très heureuse.

J'arrivai finalement au bas des marches, Draco n'étais toujours pas remis.

-Draco ? Tu va avaler des mouches si tu ne ferme pas ta bouche, Lui dis-je, amusée

-Oh, oui désolée... Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir, Hermione, Me dit-il, souriant

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammés, sous l'effet du compliment.

-Merci, toi aussi tu es très élégant ce soir.

Draco avait un veston couleur vert, une chemise blanche et des pantalons verts. Ses cheveux, il l'es avait laissé au naturel. Ce que j'aimais beaucoup. Je divague, là. Enfin, il était très beau, vous comprenez ? Il me sourit, et me tendit le bras. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au porte de la Grande salle, sous les regards jalouse et envieuse des demoiselles, et à peut près la même chose de la part des garçons. Draco avançait fièrement, la tête haute. Il ne changera jamais !

Je vis Ron, mais lui ne me regardais pas. Il faisait comme si je n'existais pas, regardant autour de lui. Son attitude me blessa. Harry m'avais pardonné, il m'avait même donné sa bénédiction. J'aurais aimé que Ron me pardonne, au moins. Je voudrais pouvoir y aller, comme avant. Comme l'an passé, et les autres d'avant. Lui, il était tout en blanc, cela faisait très élégant. Sa compagne n'était autre que Lavande Brown. Je ne la regardai pas, n'ayant pas envie de souffrir. Ainsi, ils étaient à nouveau ensemble. Après l'an passé, je ne croyais pas que ce serait possible. Bref.

On ouvrit les portes de la Grande salle pour les gens puisse entrer. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables rondes, pouvant accueillir 4 à 6 personnes. Le plafond était noir, avec de petites citrouilles volantes, et quelque sorcière miniature qui volait sur un balai. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées géantes dans les recoins, des squelettes qui pouvait bouger à tout moment... Enfin, tout d'un film d'horreur.

Moi et Draco devions ouvrir le bal. Nous nous avançâmes donc au milieu de la piste, les gens se rassemblaient autour de nous, en cercle. La musique commença, un slow bien entendu. Draco me prit par la taille, et je mis des bras autour de son cou. Je faillis défaillir, sentant ses mains sur mon corps. Je croyais que j'allais tomber, comme la dernière fois que nous avions dansée ensemble. Nous étions trop collé, vraiment trop. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus de place pour une feuille de papier entre nous. Cela m'étonna qu'il ne cherche pas à s'éloigner un peu de moi. C'est vrai, on n'est pas obligé de danser si près, c'est même préférable. Je n'étais pas très bonne en danse, et cela m'étonna que je ne fasse pas de faut pas, surtout dans cette position. Je regardais donc souvent mes pieds, de peur de faire une gaffe, mais aussi de croiser ses yeux. Ses yeux... Des couples nous rejoignis sur la piste de danse, et lorsque je fus sur que personne nous portait attention, je levai ma tête. Nos yeux se croisèrent instantanément. Ses yeux, si froid et dur avec d'autres, avec moi si chaleureux, étaient différents ce soir. Une lueur différente y était, mais je ne serais dire laquelle. Je n'arrivais plus à quitter ses yeux du regard, c'est comme si l'ont était accrocher l'un à l'autre. Plus rien autour n'existait, ni les couples, ni les professeurs, ni la musique, seulement nous. Mon cœur battait à 100 milles à l'heure. Nos visages s'approchaient de plus en plus, ma respiration devenait saccadée. Dieu qu'il me faisait de l'effet ! Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, lorsque malheureusement, la musique changea, pour faire place au Bizzar Sister. Légèrement différente comme musique... On s'éloigna lentement. Mon cœur battait aussi vite, pourtant. On quitta la piste de danse, mais il partit sans dire un mot... C'est tout ? Pourquoi la vie n'est-elle pas comme dans les contes de fées ? Dans la vie, il n'y a rien de parfait. Il y a toujours quelques choses pour gâcher le bonheur... Je m'assois donc à une table, seule. Ginny et Harry dansait sur la piste de danse, comme si personne n'existait autour d'eux. J'ai eu cette impression de déjà vu, et je détournai les yeux. Je vis Ron et Lavande, elle se collait beaucoup à lui, et cela n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire. Il oublie vite, ce jeune homme.

Regardez tout ce monde heureux danser me donna le tourniquet. Je me levai donc pour aller me chercher une bière au beurre. Sur le chemin du retour, j'évitai de regarder au centre de la salle. Je m'assis, et commença à manger. Décidément, les bals n'étaient pas pour moi.

***

Plusieurs danses plus tard, j'étais toujours assis seule à ma table, lorsque Harry et Ginny virent s'assirent avec moi. Ils avaient faim, je suppose. Ginny était très élégante, ce soir. Elle s'était d'une robe rouge à bustier, dans le genre princesse. Une queue de diablotin sortait de sa robe, et elle s'était maquillée en rouge et noir. Harry, bien Harry était normal. Le costume noir, quoi. Ils étaient beau ensemble. Ils semblaient si heureux d'être ensemble à ce moment. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je continuai de manger comme si rien n'étais, lorsque Ginny s'adressa à moi. Elle se mit à papoter durant tout notre repas, délicieux je dois dire. Elle me remit ma bonne humeur, pendant un moment. Elle avait un don de me faire sourire, cette fille. Mais elle jetait souvent des coups d'œil, vers une table des Serpentard, vers Draco. Il parlait avec Pansy, qui s'était accroché à son bras. Ah que j'ai le goût d'y aller et l'étranger, cette pimbêche. Je vais détourner les yeux, comme cela, sa sera plus facile. Ginny me harcelais du regard, je savais bien que je devais le faire, mais le bon moment ce ne s'est pas encore présenté, tout simplement. Bien que tout à l'heure... Je sentis une drôle de chaleur dans le bas ventre, en pensant à notre danse, que l'ont se soit si approcher l'un de l'autre. Est-ce encore son pari ? Je ne puis dire. Ses yeux semblaient pourtant si doux... Mais c'est inconcevable que Draco ait un faible pour moi, Hermione Granger. Néanmoins, un autre slow se fit entendre. Harry et Ginny s'excusèrent, et partis vers la piste de danse. J'aimerais tellement être comme eux, avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, être le centre du monde pour cette personne... Une main se mis devant moi. Draco était là, il voulait aller danser. Je ne sais pas si je devrais... Mais mon cœur emporta ma raison et je saisis sa main. Nous allâmes sur la piste de danse, sur les regards curieux des élèves. Il était connu de tout le monde que l'on s'entendait à présent, mais de là a danser deux fois, sur un slow, cela faisait encore des curieux. On n'était pas aussi proche de tout à l'heure... Peut-être regrette-t-il, bien qu'il ne ce soit pas passé grand chose entre nous. Nous n'étions que des amis, à ses yeux. Une personne à qui il pouvait se confier, rire, mais rien de plus. Je sentis comme un couteau dans le cœur. Il faut que je lui dise, c'est le seul moment. Tant pis si il faut que je l'évite jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je ne peux plus supporter qu'il ne sache pas ce que je ressens.

-Écoute... commençâmes nous en même temps

J'eus un petit rire.

-Commence, me dit-il

Je ne paniquais pas comme j'aurais pensé. Si, je paniquais un peu, c'est normal non ? Mais moins que tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain commune.

-D'accord, commençai-je, je comprendrais si par la suite, tu ne voudrais plus me parler, et même recommencer à m'insulter... Il me regarda d'un air étrange mais je n'y fis pas attention. Draco, tout ce temps où l'ont a été ami, ce n'est pas de l'amitié que je ressentais. C'était de l'amour. Je ressens cela pour toi depuis plus longtemps, mais j'avais peur de te l'avouer. Je ne pensais pas que toi, Draco Malfoy puisse s'intéresser à moi. Alors que je l'ai caché, du mieux que j'ai pu. Seulement maintenant, je ne suis plus capable de le cacher. Je t'aime Draco, de tout mon être... finit-je

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, et approcha mon visage du sien. Je lui donnai un doux baiser sur les lèvres, et partis. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Son regard durant mon monologue m'avait suffit à comprendre. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous, on n'était trop différents l'un de l'autre. Je me dirigeai vers mon arbre, et m'assied par terre. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, j'éclatai en sanglot. Ça y est, je lui est tout avouer. J'étais fier de toi, en un sens. Mais je me sentais lâche de l'autre, d'être partis comme ça, après un baiser. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait par la suite... C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Peut-être était-il retourné avec ses amis et rire de moi. Peu m'importait, à présent.

J'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher, mais je ne levai pas la tête. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, surtout pas dans mon état. Mais cette personne, mis quelque chose sur mes épaules. Une veste, verte. Lorsque je réalisai à qui elle appartenait, mes sanglots redoublèrent. Draco... Il me prit dans ses bras, et je me calai contre son torse musclé. J'étais si bien, je me sentais entière à ce moment-là. J'aurais pu croire en n'importe quoi.

Mes sanglots finirent par se calmer, mais je restais dans les bras de Draco, voulant profiter des derniers moments contre lui. Mais, pourquoi était-il venu me rejoindre ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il de moi ? Tant de questions auquel je n'aurai peut-être pas de réponse.

-Hermione, pour tout à l'heure... me dit-il

Il ne continua pas. J'avais envie de pleurer, encore, mais rien de sortais. J'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon cœur. J'essayai de me levé, sans succès. Il me tenait, bien trop fort pour moi.

-Non, ne pars pas s'il te plait, me dit-il, d'une voix douce

J'adore quand il me parle comme ça. Je me sens importante, pour lui du moins.

-Hermione, tu es une fille merveilleuse, brillante, belle, intelligente... Oui, avant j'étais un garçon insensible à tout, mais tu as vu que j'ai changé, tu m'as donné une chance. J'ai pu te montrer ma vraie nature... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'a laisse voir à de rare personne. Hermione, avant que l'ont sois amis, je t'avais dit que je t'aimais depuis notre première année, tu te rappelles ? J'hochai la tête, en signe de oui. Tu crois vraiment que cela a changé parce qu'on est devenu amis ? Je te réponds non. Durant ces dernières semaines, j'ai appris à mieux te connaître. Je t'aime encore plus, car maintenant je sais qui tu es vraiment. Et je n'ai plus envie que tu souffre à cause de moi, Hermione... me dit-il

J'eus envie de pleurer, mais pas de tristesse. Non, de bonheur. Peut-être n'étais-ce que pour m'amadouer, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il était sincère. Mon cœur me dit de lui donner sa chance, ma raison, elle, ne savait pas. Je n'avais pas envie de souffrir, si cela tournait mal. Mais si je ne prenais pas ma chance, je serai encore plus malheureuse qu'avant.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Il y avait pleins d'étoiles, c'était magnifique. Le parc était illuminé que part ces lumières. On entendait la musique de la Grande salle, d'ici. Je souris. Draco se décolla, et se leva. Il me tendit sa main, en gentleman.

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, princesse ? Me dit-il, amuser

Je saisis sa main. Je n'étais pas sur de moi, mais j'avais fait mon choix. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le regretter plus tard. Nous dansâmes sous les étoiles, durant plusieurs danses. Je ne vis pas le temps s'écouler, le ciel aurait pu tomber sur ma tête, je ne m'en serais pas aperçu. J'étais aux anges, avec Draco. Je consentis à lever mes yeux, vers lui. Je revis cette lueur, celle qui m'avait intrigué. Je compris ce que c'était. C'était celle de l'amour. Je souris, et Draco me rendis mon sourire. J'étais heureuse, maintenant.

Draco s'approcha lentement de moi, et je fermai les yeux...


	8. Chapter 8 : Accès de colère

Doucement, ses lèvres touchèrent les mienne. D'abord en un doux baiser, mais je voulus l'approfondir l'approfondit. Il accepta, et Draco me donna l'accès à sa bouche. Nos langues faisaient se rencontrèrent et se mirent à faire un ballet sensuelle, durant plusieurs minutes. Doucement, il se recula. Mon cœur battait si vite, et des papillons s'étaient réfugier dans mon ventre... Nous venions échangeâmes notre tout premier baiser, sous les étoiles. C'était magique. Nos visages étaient encore proche l'un de l'autre, mais je pus quand même le regarder. Il avait vraiment un visage d'ange. Ses cheveux qui lui tombent délicatement devant les yeux lui donnait un air de... en fait je ne sais pas quel air cela lui donnait. Ces magnifiques yeux couleur océan, qui me donna envie de noyer dedans. Mais j'aurais tout ce temps plus tard, maintenant il commençait à faire froid, dehors. Et lui il n'était qu'en chemise ! Bien que cela ne me dérange pas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il attrape froid.

Nous décidâmes d'entrer à l'intérieur. Mains dans la main, nous rentrâmes au château. Étrangement, je n'avais pas peur de la réaction des autres. J'ai surmonté ma plus grande peur à présent. Je m'en suis bien sortit, je trouve. Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, Draco Malfoy. C'est assez surprenant, ce qui a pu se passer depuis Août. Mais je ne regrette rien, même si j'ai du souffrir. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu trouver mon bonheur. Et il se tenait juste à coté de moi, en cet instant si merveilleux.

J'avais décidé de ne pas retourner à la Grande salle. Sérieusement, j'aime bien les bals mais il y en aura d'autre. Et qui s'est comment cela va durer, entre moi et Draco ? J'ai plein de questions qui trottent dans ma tête, maintenant. Va-t-il abandonner les Mangemorts ? Va-t-il se tourner vers le bien ? Je préférai ne pas les poser pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être, quand notre relation sera plus stable. En parler maintenant, cela pourrait tout mettre à l'eau. Et je ne crois pas qu'il tournerait le dos à son père si vite, même avec tout le mal qu'il a pu y faire. Cela reste son père... Nous arrivâmes à notre salle commune. Personnellement, j'étais épuisée. Pleurer, sa donne envie de dormir par la suite, non ? Mais je restai tout de même réveiller, pour prolonger ma soirée avec Draco. Nous nous assîmes près du feu, comme à notre habitude. La seule différence, était que maintenant j'étais contre lui. Je fis apparaître des tasses de chocolat chaud, et pris un livre. J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire, alors c'est l'instant parfait. Lui, ne disais rien. Il se contentait de me serrer dans ses bras, comme si j'allais disparaître. Cela me fit sourire. Je me calai contre son torse, et me détendis. Durant plusieurs heures, nous restâmes dans cette position, sans un mot. Ce n'était pas nécessaire non plus.

Au alentour de minuit, je baillai. Je décidai donc de fermer mon livre, et me retourna vers Draco. Il me sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

-Draco, je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais allée dormir, d'accord ? Lui dis-je si bas, que je ne me compris à peine moi-même

Il hocha la tête, mais lorsque j'essayai de me levé, il me retint.

-Tu pourrais dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Me demanda-t-il, non seulement dormir Hermione. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête et je t'attendrai. Mais j'ai très envie de te serrer dans mes bras cette nuit.

J'acquittai, et nous allons dans sa chambre. Je me rappelle la dernière fois que j'y suis venu, c'était après que les garçons m'aient abandonné. Je souris en repensa à cela, comment il avait agis avec moi. Ce petit '' je t'aime '' qu'il m'avait murmuré.

J'allai chercher mon pyjama, l'ayant oublié. Je me changeai rapidement. Je m'étais habillé d'un mini short et une camisole noire. J'avais laissé tomber les joggings pour ce soir. Je retournai dans sa chambre, et je le vis. Il avait l'air un ange, seulement habillé d'un bas de pyjama en regardant au plafond. Je me mis près de lui, et me glissa sous les couvertures. Il fit de même, et passa son bras autour de mon épaule. Après un dernier baiser, je fermai mes yeux, et m'endormit presque aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, il n'était plus près de moi lorsque je me réveillai. Où était-il ? Il ne m'avait quand même pas abandonné après une nuit ! Je n'espère pas... Je me redressai, peut-être un peu trop vite je crois, car ma tête tourne légèrement. Remis, je regardai la pièce, et le vit, à l'entrer de sa chambre. Il était adossé sur le petit mur. Il avait un de ses sourires charmeurs, qui me fit fondre.

-Coucou ma jolie... Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller, je suis donc partie prendre une douche, Me dit-il en souriant

Je me levai, et passa près de lui. Il sentait bon. J'eus un petit sourire, et passa devant lui, sans un baiser, ni rien. J'allai directement dans ma chambre. J'imagine son regard, ah ! J'ouvris mon armoise, et pris des vêtements au hasard. Une fois que cela fut fait, je regardai mon choix. C'était assez simple, finalement. Ces vêtements n'était nul autre qu'une paire de jeans taille basse ainsi qu'un gilet turquoise ou l'ont pouvait voir une de mes épaules. On était Samedi, il n'y avait donc pas de cour. J'aimais bien m'habiller comme je voulais. Je sortis de ma chambre, et alla dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai pas vu Draco en chemin, peut-être était-il dans sa chambre. Mais voyons, c'est sur... Ou pourrait-il bien être sinon ?

-Alors, comment c'est terminer ta soirée, Hermy ? Me demanda Ginny

Je voyais bien qu'elle le savait. Elle sautait presque sur le banc... Ce qu'elle est existée cette fille ! Non, pas dans ce sens.

-Et bien, après la danse... commençai-je

Elle me regarda d'un drôle d'air. Oups, je ne lui avais pas dit.

-Oui, après qu'Harry et toi soyez partis, il m'a invité à danser. Durant la danse, je lui est avoué mes sentiments, dit-je, j'entendis Ron s'étouffer mais je n'y fis pas attention, je l'ai embrassé et je suis partis dans le parc. Tu sais, sous mon arbre. Enfin bref, il est venu m'y rejoindre, et m'a prêté sa veste car j'avais froid. Mais je ne voulais pas lui parler, je croyais qu'il allait ce foutre de moi. Il m'a dit si je me rappelais ce qu'il m'avait dit, il y a quelques semaines. J'ai dit oui, et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Ensuite, nous avons dansé plusieurs chansons, sous les étoiles. C'était trop mignon ! À la fin, il m'a embrassé. De suite, j'ai voulu retourner au bal, mais je ne voulais pas vous gâcher la soirée alors nous sommes retourné à notre salle commune. On s'est assis près du feu durant des heures. Finalement, vers minuit nous sommes allés se coucher dans sa chambre.

J'entendis encore Ron s'étouffer. Ben voyons !

-Quoi ? Vous avez... Me dit-elle

-Non ! Nous avons seulement dormit. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que je n'étais pas prête, et qu'il était prêt à m'attendre. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire

-Oh, c'est trop mimi, Hermione ! Me dit-elle avant de me sauté dans les bras, je suis contente pour toi !

-Merci, Lui dit-je avec un sourire

Nous recommençâmes à manger. Je m'efforçais de ne pas trop regarder Ron, qui me lançait des regards meurtrier. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal bon sang ! Peut-être qu'il est jaloux, mais s'il m'aimait vraiment il ne voudrait que mon bonheur. Et je l'ai trouvé... Je ne comprendrai jamais les garçons... C'est trop compliquer. Après ils viennent dire que NOUS sommes compliqué. N'importe quoi !

Les cours de potions, toujours aussi ennuyant. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, même si nous étions avec les Serpentard. Dans le fond, je ne l'ai aimait pas, seulement un. Lorsque l'ont arrivâmes en bas, Harry et moi, la porte allait se fermer. Tous les élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Harry et moi on se dépêcha d'entrer dans le cour, avant que Rogue ne ferme la porte. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'ont eus franchis la porte, il ne gêna pas de nous regarder d'un air mauvais. Ron n'était pas arrivé, et Draco non plus. Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ? J'avais mon idée sur la question, mais je préférai ne pas y penser. Cela ne devait pas concerner Draco. Ron était bien de mauvaise humeur tout à l'heure, mais je l'avais vu monter à la tour des Griffondors. Je m'assis donc à côté d'Harry, Ron étant absent.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion très complexe, le Véritaserum. Pour cela, j'ai fait des binômes, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car vous resterai avec cette personne jusqu'à la fin de l'année, nous dit Rogue d'un ton SI aimable, aucun changement ne sera tolérer, est-ce assez clair ? Tous les élèves répondirent d'un ton las '' oui professeur ''. Bien, alors les binômes seront composés d'un Serpentard et d'un Griffondor. Il faut bien unir ces deux maisons, pas vrai ? De ce fait, je crois bien que je vais mettre nos deux préfets-en-chefs ensembles, qu'en dites-vous Miss Granger ? De toute façon... Les autres maintenant écoutez-moi bien, je ne répèterai pas deux fois :

Malfoy / Granger

Potter / Parkinson

Weasley / Goyle

Zabini / Brown

Je n'attendis plus le reste, j'étais contente. Mais Draco n'était toujours pas présent. Que fabriquait-il encore ? Je ne l'avais pas aperçu au petit déjeuné non plus... D'ailleurs, depuis que j'avais quitté sa chambre je n'avais pas eu la moindre nouvelle. Peut-être était-il en colère ? Il ne manquerait tout de même pas un cour pour cela. Je m'inquiétais. Harry changea de place, pour s'asseoir avec Pansy. Oh, pauvre Harry. Il n'a jamais de chance.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, sur un Ron très en colère. Je pouvais voir aussi une lueur de fière ter dans son regard. Qu'allait-il faire, ce Ron ?

-Tiens donc, M. Weasley, auriez-vous la gentillesse de nous dire ou étiez-vous, Lui demanda Rogue

-Non, désolé professeur, répondit Ron d'un air supérieur

Il ressemblait à Draco avec ce ton de voix. Je regardai Rogue, réprimant un petit rire. Il s'était bien fait remettre à sa place quand même. Rogue me donna l'impression qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Ah ! Il était très comique comme cela !

-Cinquante points en moins pour Griffondors, maintenant Weasley, à coté de Goyle, dit-il d'un air méprisant

Et revoilà notre Rogue préféré ! Je préférai celui d'y a quelque minutes, vous ne trouvez pas ? Voyant que Draco ne viendrais pas au cour, je partis chercher les ingrédients pour la potion. Je la commençai cinq minutes plus tard, sans aucun problème.

-Draco, que s'est-il passé ? Lui demandai-je paniquée

Lorsque j'eus entré dans la salle commune, il y avait du sang par terre. J'avais commencé à paniquer. C'est normal après tout, qui ne l'aurais pas fait sérieusement ? À la seconde que vous entré, la première chose que vous trouvez est du sang... Il y a de quoi ! Bref, j'avais couru jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et avais ouverte la porte dans un de ses fracas... Il était là, assis près du lit, blessé de la tête au pied. Il avait le visage en sang, je crois qu'il avait le nez cassé. Son torse avait reçus plusieurs coups de pied, d'après moi. Il était vraiment mal en point, le pauvre. Il ne me jeta qu'un seul petit regard, et retourna à sa contemplation du plancher. Qui avait pu lui faire cela ? Il faut plus que de la haine pour faire une chose pareille ! Qui ? Soudain, cela s'éclaira. Ron ! Non, il n'est pas capable de faire sa ? Si ? Non. Ce n'est pas son genre. Lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur, il s'enferme dans sa chambre et boude, mais il ne va pas t'abasser le monde comme cela ! Néanmoins, j'eus les larmes aux yeux voyant mon bien aimée dans cet état. Je lâchai mon sac, et je dirigeai doucement vers lui. Je m'agenouillai devant lui. Il avait l'air si triste...

-Draco ? Demandai-je doucement

Il leva les yeux vers moi. Ces si beaux yeux, qui hier était remplis d'amour et de tendresse était maintenant pleins de tristesse.

-Que c'est-il passé, Draco ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Qui t'a fait cela ? Lui demandai-je

Sans le vouloir, je me mis à pleurer. Il voulu me prendre dans ses bras, mais il se ravisa. La douleur lui était revenue. Je me mis à pleurer de plus en plus. Il fallait que je le soigne.

-Draco, je vais t'arranger cela avec quelques sorts et des bandages, d'accord ? Lui demandai-je

Il ne répondit pas, mais acquitta tout de même.

Cela me prit presque une heure à tout guérir. Avec quelque sort, je pus remettre son nez en planche, nettoyez le sang. Mais pour les plaies, je ne pus rien faire sauf mettre un bandage. Il y en avait partout sur le torse... Mais il avait une meilleure mine. J'appelai Dobby pour de la nourriture, car je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Dobby n'étais pas très enthousiasme de voir son ancien maître, mais apporta tout de même quelques tartines et un jus de citrouille. Je fis manger Draco, ce qu'il fit sans le moindre refus. Il se jeta presque sur les toasts ! Mais cela me fit plaisir. Il mangea lentement, certes mais au moins il mangeait. Il reprit un peu de couleur, conservant tout de même sa pâleur qu'il avait normalement. Lorsqu'il eut mangé tout son plateau, je fis disparaître le tout d'un coup de baguette et m'assis à coté de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis que je l'ai trouvé. J'étais inquiète. Certes, moins que tout à l'heure.

-Draco, s'il te plait, dis moi qui t'a fait cela, Lui demandai-je, les larmes aux yeux

Il se tourna vers moi, et me pris doucement dans ses bras. Il ne fit pas de gestes brusques, pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. Enfin, je crois. Il n'était jamais brusque avec moi. Il était tout de même plus doux que d'habitude. Je le serrai dans mes bras, essayant d'éviter de toucher ses blessures. Ce qui n'était pas très commode. J'avais mal pour lui. Oh ! Comment peut-on faire cela ? Il faut être un monstre pour abîmer quelqu'un de la sorte. Il se décolla, et lentement il me prit le menton dans l'une de ses mains. Il m'embrassa tendrement. J'essayai de mettre tout mon amour pour lui à l'intérieur. Par la suite, il me prit par les épaules. Je pus voir ses yeux, une lueur de bonheur y était passée. Je lui souris, pour l'encourager. Il s'apprêtait à me dire son agresseur, je le savais. Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains, et j'y déposai un doux baiser, au départ. Il devient ensuite plus… passionné je dirais. Je lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il accepta. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans la même position. Lorsque je m'éloignai à nouveau de lui, il avait retrouvé un petit sourire. Triste, mais cela restais un sourire.

-Qui t'a fait ça mon amour ? Lui demandai-je encore, doucement mais d'une voix qui perçait l'impatience.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et me dis ce nom que jamais je n'aurais voulu entendre.

-Weasley


	9. Chapitre 9 : La furie

J'étais pétrifiée. S'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire. Ron ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Je ne comprenais pas. Je savais bien qu'il n'aimait pas Draco, mais pas à ce point ! Et puis, pourquoi Draco s'était-il laissé faire ? Après tout, il était plus musclé que Ron, et beaucoup plus fort. Comment avait-il pu lui faire autant de mal ? La jalousie ? La haine ? Il faillait que j'aille une discussion avec Ronald. Je sentais la colère naître en moi. Il faillait absolument que je vois Ron, et tout de suite. J'allais me lever, mais je sentis la main de Draco se refermer sur mon poignet.

-Draco, il faut absolument que j'aille voir Ron. Je ne serai pas longue, je te promets, Lui dit-je

Il hochai de la tête, et lâchai mon poignet. Je luis fis un bisou sur la joue, et sortis de sa chambre. De quel droit Ron avait-il fait cela ? Il me disait qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur. Il était tout de même mon meilleur ami... Il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je croyais qu'il était simplement aveuglé par la haine. Qu'il aurait compris, comme Harry. Je croyais qu'il comprendrait que Draco était un être bien. Et puis, je n'imaginais pas Ron comme cela. Il m'avait déçu. Je l'avais toujours admiré, pour son honnêteté, son courage et sa loyauté. J'avais découvert un Ron totalement différent. Voilà pourquoi il était en retard ce matin, au cours de Rogue. Cela justifiait aussi l'absence de Draco. Oh, Draco. Il avait l'air si honteux, lorsqu'il m'a dit que c'était Ronald qui lui avait fait cela.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Lorsque j'eus donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame, j'entrai d'un pas précipiter. J'espérais que Ron serait là, assis sur un fauteuil. Mais non, il n'était pas là. Pourquoi ? Personne n'était là. Pourtant, nous n'avions pas de cours cette heure-ci. Je décidai je regardée dehors, et je les vis. Harry et Ron étaient près du lac, assis sur la pelouse. Il avait l'air de discuter. Je retroussai mon chemin. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les corridors. Je courrais. J'étais maintenant à la Grande porte. Je marchais, toujours d'un pas précipité. Je me demandais de quoi ils discutaient. Je soupçonnais un rapport avec moi. Après tout, il avait du se venter. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'ont pouvait voir Draco Malfoy dans cet état. Encore une fois, je me posai la même question. Comment avait-il pu ? Pourquoi Draco ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Ron n'avait aucune égratignure. Draco ne s'était sûrement pas laissé faire quand même. Je lui demanderai des explications.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! Criais-je

Ron se tournai vers moi, surpris. Je m'approchai de lui à pas de loup. Il s'était levé, pour me faire face. J'étais parvenu à sa hauteur. Je lui mis une gifle magistrale sur la joue droite.

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS ? Criais-je

Il portai sa main à sa joue, qui devint rouge. Il me jetai un regard effrayé.

-TU M'AVAIS DIT QUE TU NE VOULAIS QUE MON BONHEUR, RON ! ALORS POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS ÇA ? TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIS ? Criais-je

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues.

-Et toi ? Tu te rends compte que tu sors avec Malfoy ? Tu sais Draco Malfoy qui t'a insultée durant six longues années, un ennemi d'Harry ! Un futur Mangemort, s'il ne l'est pas déjà, dit Ron

Je lui donnai une autre gifle, sur cette même joue.

-RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE, RONALD WEASLEY ! Criais-je encore plus fort

-Non Hermione, ouvres les yeux ! dit Ron

Je me retenais sérieusement pour ne pas le frapper, encore.

-NON, RON ! Toi, ouvres les yeux. Il n'est pas un Mangemort, et il ne veut pas le devenir, Dis-je

-Son père est un Mangemort, Hermione ! Il est appelé à suivre ces pas. Dit Ron

-Tu es vraiment bouché ma parole ! Tu ne sais rien de lui, rien de sa vie. Dis-je

J'allais pleurer, encore une fois. Je craquais.

-Écoutes-moi bien, Ronald Weasley ! Draco est quelqu'un de bien au fond, je sais ce que je dis ! Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a conté sa vie, des moments si effroyable que même toi, ne pourrait imaginer. Il ne veut pas suivre les traces de son père... Oh et puis ? Pourquoi je te raconte tout cela ?

-Il a peut-être tout inventé, pour que tu tombe dans son piège, dit Ron

-Ron, tais-toi un peu, dit Harry

C'était la première fois qu'il intervenait dans la conversation. Je le remerciais du regard, et lui souris. Il me rendit mon sourire. Ron regardais notre échange, surpris et dégoûté.

-Tu es de son coté, maintenant ? Demanda Ron à Harry

Un coté ? C'était tout ce que je représentais pour lui maintenant ?

-Ron, je ne suis d'aucun coté, Dit Harry

-Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense, alors ? Demanda Ron

-Voyons Ron ! Tu as battu Draco Malfoy seulement parce qu'il rendait Hermione heureuse ! Dit Harry

Ron baissai les yeux.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron. Seulement, cette fois-ci tu as été un peu trop loin. Je suis aussi le meilleur ami d'Hermione... Dit Harry

-Tu ne peux pas ! Dit Ron d'un ton brusque

Harry soupirai.

-Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Harry, Dit Ron

Il partit.

-Harry ? Demandais-je,

Il levai la tête vers moi.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? Draco ne s'est tout de même pas laissé faire ! C'est impossible, Dis-je

Mes larmes redoublèrent. Je pensais à Draco.

-Petrificus totalus, dit Harry

J'étais en métamorphose, à côté d'Harry. Lorsque Ron m'avait vu, il s'était empressé de s'assis loin de nous. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur. J'avais une furieuse envie de pleuré. Cela faisait deux fois. Deux fois que je perdais mon meilleur ami. Je retenais mes larmes du mieux que je pouvais. J'essayais d'écouter le cour, sans succès. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentré. Soit mes pensées étaient dirigées vers Draco, qui était encore dans nos appartements. Ou encore, elle était vers Ron. Il avait agit si... lâchement ! Lancé le Petrificus totalus pour battre une personne, c'était lâche. Il aurait quand même pu de conduire en homme, pour une fois.

Lorsqu'Harry m'ait avoué pour le sort, j'étais tombé. Pas comme si j'avais trébuché, non. Mais j'avais craquée. J'avais pleurée durant de longues minutes, secouée de sanglot interminable. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais. Peut-être était-ce l'état de Draco ? Où peut-être était-ce la réaction de Ron, lorsqu'il avait appris pour nous. Ce qui me faisait de la peine aussi, c'était les propos qu'il avait portés à Draco. Il n'était pas Mangemort, je le savais. Il m'avait montré, un soir.

**FLASH BACK**

C'était il y a une semaine, a peut près. Nous venions de finir les préparatifs pour le bal de l'Halloween. On était assis, chacun dans notre canapé dans la salle commune. On parlait de tout et n'importe quoi. On riait. J'étais heureuse. On n'était que des amis pour l'instant, mais l'avoir à mes coté me rendait heureuse.

Depuis quelques minutes, on ne parlait plus. Ont regardaient le feu dans la cheminée. Soudainement, il commençai à me raconter un épisode de son enfance. Il faisait cela souvent, le soir. Je l'écoutais, ne disant rien. Son enfance avait été horrible, mais parfois il me racontait des beaux souvenirs. Souvent, c'était avec sa mère. Comme cette fois-ci.

-Le soir de Noël de mes cinq ans, mon père n'était pas là. Il était parti souper avec des '' collègues '' comme il les appelait. Je ne le croyais pas, mais je ne disais rien. En tout cas. Ce soir-là, j'étais seul avec ma mère. Elle n'avait fait aucune réception cette année-là. Normalement, elle faisait une soirée avec un gros buffet. Mais cette année, rien. Pourtant, j'étais heureux à ce moment. Elle me souriait. J'avais passé une excellente soirée. On se racontait des histoires, près du feu. Comme nous le faisons, toi et moi. C'était les seul moments tranquilles que je pouvais avoir. Mon père ne nous laissait jamais seul. Je m'étais endormie sur le canapé, dit Draco d'une voix calme

Je ne voyais pas ou il voulait en venir, mais je le laissai continuer sans rien dire.

-Le lendemain, tout était comme avant. Avec mon père. Ont mangeaient sans rien dire, où il ne parlait que de son travail au ministère. Cette soirée seule avec ma mère, m'avait démontré que tout ce que mon père m'avait appris, était faux. La froideur, le mépris, la haine avait disparu le temps d'une soirée, continuai Draco, Ce calme ne s'était jamais représenter. Je ne savais pas si mon père l'avait su. J'imagine que non. Si je te raconte tout cela, Hermione, c'est parce que je voulais que tu comprennes que ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Toutes ces années où je t'ai insultée. Je n'ais jamais éprouvé de haine pour toi. C'est fou comme une simple soirée m'a changé, continua Draco

Il s'était tu, durant de longues minutes. J'étais touchée, à chaque fois qu'il me racontait des passages de son enfance.

Soudainement, il avait remonté la manche de sa chemise, laissant voir son bras gauche.

-Hermione, je sais que tu penses que je vais suivre les traces de mon père, dit Draco, Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, et je ne souhaite pas le devenir. Tué, ce n'est pas pour moi, dit Draco

Je le regardais, surprise. Je ne pensais pas du tout à cela. C'est vrai que parfois, je me posais la question.

-Tu es facile à décoder, Mione, dit Draco, Pour moi.

Je lui avais souris, et il m'avait rendu ce sourire. J'aimais tant le voir sourire.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Seulement, personne ne le savait. Tout le monde croyait qu'il voulait suivre les traces de son père, qu'il deviendrait Mangemort. Personne à part moi. Cela m'avait étonné, au départ. Qu'il ne s'était confié à personne d'autre, durant ces longues années. Même pas à Parkinson. « Elle n'est pas digne de confiance, m'avait dit Draco ». J'étais la seule. C'est assez bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Sa '' pire ennemie '' durant six ans. En tout cas, je ne regrettais rien de ce qui s'était passé.

La cloche de la fin des cours sonna, enfin. Je remontai lentement à mes appartements. Je n'avais plus aucune force. Lorsque j'eus franchis les portes de la salle commune, je m'allongeai sur le canapé. J'avais encore mon sac dans une main, lorsque je m'endormis.

Ma faim me réveilla. Je réalisai que je n'avais mangé que pour déjeuner. Je me levai doucement. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus dans la salle commune, mais dans ma chambre. J'avais pourtant bien le souvenir de m'être endormis dans la canapé...

-Je t'ai ramenée ici, me dit une voix

C'était Draco. Lui et moi s'avions échangé nos mots de passe. C'était plus pratique. Je lui souriais. Il était assis une la chaise, ou mon bureau de travail. Il lisait mon livre de cour. J'arrivai derrière lui, et j'entourai son cou de mes bras.

-En quel honneur lis-tu mes notes ? Demandai-je

-Je n'ai pas été en cour de la journée, il faillait bien que je rattrape mon retard, dit Draco

Il se retourna, et me pris par les hanches. Il me fit s'assis sur ses genoux, et m'embrassai tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je rompis le baiser.

-J'ai faim ! Dis-je

Il me sourit. On se levai, et pris la direction de notre salle commune.

-Si on faisait monter le dîner ? Je n'ais pas très envie de descendre, dis-je

En fait, je n'avais surtout pas envie de voir Ron.

-Ok, dit Draco

Ont s'assieds dans notre canapé. Dobby nous apportai notre repas. On mangea en silence, une chose très inhabituelle. L'évènement de ce matin allait tout changé, je le sentais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Ron ? Demandai Draco

Vraiment, cela avait tout changé. Habituellement, il l'appelait Weasley. Il ne l'insultait plus comme avant, mais il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom.

-Comment sait-tu que j'ai été lui parlé ? Demandai-je

-Voyons Hermione, c'était logique que tu ailles tu parlé, dit Draco

Je le regardai. Il ne me connaissait trop bien. Ce n'était pas si évidant. Si ?

-Bien, je ne lui est pas dit grand chose. Je lui aie demandé ce qu'il lui avait prit, pourquoi il avait fait cela, dit-je, Il m'a répondu des horreurs, comme quoi tu te servais de moi, que tu allais suivre les traces de ton père. Je lui est criée dessus, disant le contraire. Je ne le l'aie pas vraiment convaincu, si tu veux savoir. Aussi, Harry a pris ma défense. Ron n'était pas vraiment très content. Il nous évite depuis ce matin.

Draco gardai le silence.

-C'est tout ? Dit-il

-Comment ça, c'est tout ? Demandai-je

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Tu lui as seulement parlé ? Ça m'étonne, je te voyais plus du genre à le frapper, Dit-il d'un ton amusé

-Oh, je lui est donné deux gifles, Dit-je

Je riais.

-Ah bon ! Je te reconnais maintenant ! Dit Draco

-Non mais je ne suis pas SI violente que ça ? Demandai-je

Draco me regardai, sans rien dire. Je pris un oreiller et lui lançai par la tête. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait répondre... Enfin, cela a fini en bataille d'oreille. Comme des vrais gamins, quoi ! Cela fait du bien de rire. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, des plumes étaient éparpillés partout dans la salle commune. Chaque recoin n'avait été épargné. Sur les tables, sur les canapés…

Je regardai Draco, impuissante mais je m'écroulai de rire en le voyant. Ces cheveux étaient en bataille, plus qu'Harry. Quelques plus étaient entremêlé dans ce fouillis. Ces vêtements étaient mal placés, de coté. Il me regardai d'un air glacial, ce qui me fit rire encore plus.

Mon fou rire passé, mon firent le ménage. On se coucha dans sa chambre. C'était une habitude. Depuis quelques temps, on dormait dans sa chambre. Oui, même lorsque l'ont était pas ensemble. Je me sentais en sécurité, avec lui à mes cotés. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais besoin de sécurité. Et puis, il n'avait jamais rien tenté avec moi. Je voyais bien qu'il avait envie, mais il attendait, comme il me l'avait promis. Je lui étais reconnaissante de cela.

Finalement, je m'endormis dans ces bras.


	10. Chapter 10 : Le début de la fin

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seul. Draco n'était plus dans le lit, ni dans la chambre. Je n'avais pas la force de me lever. Je patientais encore quelques minutes, finalement je me levai. Je n'aimais pas ête immobile trop longtemps. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Cela me réveillerai. Je marchai lentement vers la porte, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'allais poser ma main sur la poigné, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Draco. Il était seulement en serviette (miam_ (=)_. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Euh ? Ben euh... je voulais...euh, Dis-je

Draco me regardai d'un air amusé. Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il souriait...

-Miss je sais tout ne sais plus parlé ? Dit-il

En effet, je savais plus parlée. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme cela.

-Idiot ! Dis-je après quelques minutes

Je lui donnai une tape sur l'épaule. Il rit. Je me joignis à lui. Puis d'un coup, il perdit son sourire. Euh ? Il avait l'air paniqué. La peur aussi était mélangée à ce visage si angélique...

-Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre, dit-il

Oula ! J'avais complètement oublié ce personnage. J'aurais préféré ne jamais en entendre parlé. Cela ne signifiait jamais rien de bon, avec lui.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je

J'espérais qu'il ne sache pas pour nous deux. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire... Cet homme était capable de tout.

-Il sait pour nous... commença-t-il, Il souhaitait nous invité pour Noël

Ah non ! Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait rien de bon avec ce personnage. Attend... Il a dit ''nous'' ?

-Euh, moi ? Demandai-je

-Oui, toi et moi, dit-il

QUOI ?

-Mais ton père me déteste, Draco ! Je suis une sang-de-bourbe ! Dis-je

-Pour lui, certes, Répondit Draco

-Pourquoi veut-il que je vienne à Noël ? C'est totalement... étrange ? Demandai-je

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Répondit Draco

Tu parles d'une réponse ! J'entrai dans la salle de bain, et pris ma douche. Je pensais sans arrêt à cette invitation. D'abord, pourquoi l'envoyé si tôt ? C'était dans a peut près un moi. C'était à rien n'y comprendre. Et puis, il me détestait. De plus, le fait que j'ai des parents moldue n'avait pas amélioré nos relations. Pourquoi voudrait-il la présence d'une impure dans son manoir ? Il n'a certainement pas changé. Je n'aimais pas cela, mais vraiment pas.

-Hermione ? Que fais-tu avec tes livres ? Dit une voix

-Eh bien, je vais à mes cours, Répondis-je

Quelle question !

-Il n'y a aucun cour aujourd'hui, Hermione, nous sommes Samedi, Dit Ginny

Oups ! J'avais perdu la notion du temps c'est vrai, mais je ne croyais pas que c'était à ce point là ! Ce que je pouvais être ailleurs parfois.

-Oh, euh oui... Répondis-je dans le vague

J'allais remonter vers mes appartements, lorsque Ginny me pris le poignet.

-Qui a-t-il Hermy ? Demanda-t-elle, ça va bien avec Draco ?

-Ce n'est rien Ginny, vraiment, Répondis-je

Je me dégageai de son emprise, et partis. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais mentis à Ginny. Peut-être parce que je me mentais à moi-même. Je me posais de sérieuses questions.

La proposition du père à Draco m'avait désarçonné. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Qu'attendait-t-il de nous ? Cela m'irritais de ne pas trouver de questions à mes réponses ! Draco ne m'aidait pas non plus. En parlant de Draco, il était si distant ce matin... Normalement, j'avais le droit à au moins un bisou. Mais ce matin, rien du tout.

Cette lettre allait tout changé entre nous, je le sentais.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Hermione, Dit Draco

Vous savez que je n'aimais pas ces phrases ? Elles ne prédisaient rien de bien habituellement.

-Je t'écoute, Répondis-je

Je m'assis dans le canapé en face. Draco étant couché sur l'autre...

-Euh... Je crois que... Tu sais que je t'aime ? Dit-il

-Oui, Répondis-je

-C'est bien, Dit-il

Il ne parla plus. Il restait là, les yeux dans le vide.

-Draco, vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passes ?

Il tremblait. On dirait qu'il retenait ses pleurs... Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Il se passe que nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble, Dit-il

J'étais choquée. Alors, tout ceci était qu'une mascarade ? Depuis le début il jouait avec moi ! Je sentis mon coeur se fendre. Une douleur atroce. Presque insupportable. Les larmes sortaient de mes yeux, sans que je puisse les contrôler.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais bien plus de ce que je croyais. Ma vie était maintenant attachée à lui. Sans lui, plus rien n'avait de sens. Je ne pouvais vivre sans Draco ! Il m'a tant apporté... Mes sourires, mes rires, mon bonheur... Tout cela était grâce à lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque. Encore ? Toujours des masques. Je ne le voyais que maintenant, lorsqu'il était trop tard. Pourquoi ?

-Tu t'es joué de moi depuis le début ? Demandai-je

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que j'avais tord. J'espérais qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Mais je savais aussi que ces chances étaient petites.

Draco quittai son observation du plafond, pour tourner ses yeux vers moi. Je n'oserai le regarder. Pourtant, une part de moi aimerait tellement le serrer dans mes bras. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le contempler, pouvoir sentir son odeur contre moi, caresser ses cheveux....

-Tu penses réellement ce que tu as dis ? Demanda-t-il

Je ne répondis pas.

-Hermione Granger, je suis fou de toi ! Comment ose-tu croire le contraire ? Ne te l'ais-je pas assez démontré ? Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai avoué mon amour ? J'ai attendu des années pour toi... J'ai reçu des Doloris pour toi... Tu crois réellement que je serais avec toi si je ne t'aimais pas ? Si je ne t'aimais pas, Hermione, je ne serais pas avec toi. J'ai tout à perdre avec toi ! À Commencé par la vie ! Mais, j'ai tout renié... Mon éducation, ma famille, mes amis... Je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ce sentiment. Si je sortais avec des filles, c'était pour satisfaire ma libido. Et, je crois que tu le sais. Mais... Est-ce que avec toi, je t'en ai déjà parlé ? Non. Oui, j'aimerais cela, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais pour toi j'était prêt à attendre des années s'il le fallais ! Je tiens tellement à toi... Tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur, Hermione !

Je pleurais, encore plus. Seulement, c'était des pleurs de joie, mais aussi des pleurs de tristesse.

-Mione, continua-t-il, je serais prêt à faire tout pour toi. Alors s'il te plait, ne croit pas que cela est de mon grès. Si je ne peux plus être avec toi... C'est parce que...

-Parce que, quoi ? Demandai-je

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était maintenant debout, les larmes au yeux.

-Parce que je vais devenir un Mangemort, dit-il

Mon coeur avait manqué un battement.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix

-Mon père m'a donné rendez-vous, à Pré-au-lard demain. Je vais recevoir la marque, dit-il

QUOI ?

-JE CROYAIS QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS DEVENIR UN MANGEMORT ! Criais-je

-JE NE LE SOUHAITE PAS ! MAIS HERMIONE JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX ! SI JE N'Y VAIS PAS, JE MEURS ! TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CELA ? Cria-t-il à son tour

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je sautai dans ses bras. Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon coeur contre lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un assassin, mais je souhaitais encore moins qu'il meure. Ont avaient tellement de chose à vivre ensemble. Je crois. Je réalisai soudain. C'était lui ! C'était Draco ! L'homme de ma vie. À cette pensé, je pleurai encore plus fort.

-Draco, je viendrai avec toi, Dis-je à travers mes sanglots

Je le voyais se reculer.

-NON ! Tu n'iras pas seul ! Je te jure que tu ne deviendras jamais un Mangemort tant que je serai en vie ! Je mourrai avec toi, s'il le faut.

Il ne dit rien.

-Et puis, il n'est pas questions que tu m'abandonnes ! Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te laisser partir.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

C'était peut-être ma dernière soirée avec lui. La dernière fois que je pourrai le sentir dans mes bras toute une nuit. Oh ! Et si... Après tout je ne pourrais peut-être plus après. Je relevai ma tête, et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je lui donnai un baiser passionné, auquel il me répondit avec fougue.

-Hermione ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers

-C'est peut-être notre dernière soirée, Draco, Dis-je

Je crois qu'il compris. Il me levai du sol, et se dirigerai vers sa chambre...

__________

Hey salut !

Alors ?

Je sais que ce n'est pas un très bon chapitre. & je vous ai fait patientez longtemps avant de le publier...

Bref ! Vous voyez que l'action s'en viens =)

Sérieusement, j'ai hâte d'en écrire ! Oulala !

Mais j'ai aussi une mauvaise nouvelle :

Étant donné que l'école est recommencée, je vais devoir poster une fois par semaine. Simplement parce que je dois beaucoup étudiée, cette année est ma plus importante.

Donc, chaque semaine je vous mettrai un chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Eum, je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui m'ont donnée une note sur Écriturepartagee. C'est vraiment gentil ! Cela m'encourage énormément à continuer ma fanfiction. & je remercie également ceux qui me laissent des commentaires

Alors merci (A)

Sur ce, voilà !

Bonne journée,

Bisous

100 commentaires pour la suite


	11. 11 : C'est vrai que nous sommes jeunes

Pré-au-lard. C'est un si bel endroit. C'est si beau. Lorsqu'il y a de la neige qui recouvrent les pierres sur le sol, le toit des les maisonnettes et des commerces. De la neige fine qui tombent sur nos tuques. Lorsque l'ont va se réchauffer au Trois Balais avec une bière au beurre. Pré-au-lard, c'est un endroit merveilleux, si joyeux. Mais pas dans notre cas.

Je m'étais réveillé ce matin avec une boule dans l'estomac. J'avais peur de l'avenir. J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passé cet après-midi. Pleins de questions se bataillait dans ma tête. Est-ce que nous allons nous en sortir ? Si oui, dans quel état ? Si non, qu'allait-il se passer ? Je ne savais plus où donner la tête. Je me tournai donc et je vis cet ange qui dormait à coté de moi. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait. Son visage angélique, sans aucune expression de mépris. Je m'étirai et un objet brillant sur mon doigt attira mon attention. Je souris en repensant à ce souvenir, fou oui, mais unique.

FLASH BACK

Nous étions couchés dans le lit de Draco. Je regardai le plafond. Je ne savais que dire. Lui non plus, je crois. Soudainement, il se leva et me dit :

-Rejoins-moi dans le parc dans une vingtaine de minutes, et habille-toi chic, dit Draco

Et il sortit. Il est malade ? Il faisait extrêmement froid dehors ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter ? M'habiller chic ? C'est assez étrange tout de même. Je me levai donc, et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Je foulai dans ma penderie durant quelques minutes, avant de trouver la tenue parfaite. Une simple robe blanche sans manche, avec des fleurs dessus. Rien de trop extravagant et cela était assez chic. Je partis donc en courant vers la salle de bain prendre une douche et me préparer. Cheveux rejoins dans un chignon, talons hauts, un shale gris qui allait avec mes chaussures et hop ! Dehors. Je marchai lentement dans les corridors, de peur de trébucher avec ces talons.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le parc, il n'y avait personne. J'attendis quelques minutes, toujours personne. Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire ? Peut-être étais-je au mauvais endroit ? Lorsque j'allais retourner vers le château pour me réchauffer, je fonçai dans quelqu'un.

-Tu es en avance, me dit-il

-C'est un crime ? Demandai-je

-Oh oui ! Dit-il d'un ton plaisanteur, tiens, met ça.

C'était un bandeau pour cacher les yeux. Je le mis.

-Tu es très belle ce soir, en passant, je chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille

Je frissonnai. Chaque fois qu'il me faisait des trucs comme ça que frissonnais. Il me fit marcher lentement, en me tenant. Nous marchâmes environ cinq minutes. J'eus l'impression de monter des escaliers, et une chaleur s'emparer de moi. Était-on entré à l'intérieur ? Draco me débarrai du bandeau et je pus regarder autour de moi. Nous étions dans une bulle, dans le parc. C'était magnifique. Il y avait deux bancs, et un arc de fleur.

-Draco, c'est magnifique tout ça, mais pourquoi exactement m'amène tu ici ce soir ? Demandai-je

Draco sourit, avant de se mettre à genou. Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense...

-Hermione, depuis quelques semaines je vis que du bonheur avec toi. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de cela s'arrête. Je t'aime depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré, et demain est un avenir incertain. Nous ne savons si nous allons revenir vivant ici. Alors je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Je sais que nous sommes très jeunes, et que cela fait peu de temps que nous sommes ensemble. Mais je te le redis encore, je t'aime de tout mon être, et je suis près à mourir pour toi. Alors, Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu m'épouser ?

J'étais bouche bée. Je savais qu'il pouvait sortir des discourt magnifique, mais ! C'est vrai que nous étions jeunes. Mais après tout ? Nous nous aimions de tout notre cœur... Et s'il était sur de m'aimé pour la vie, pourquoi pas ? Je sais que je l'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive et que je ferais tout pour lui. Pourquoi dire non ?

-C'est vrai que nous sommes jeunes, mais c'est aussi vrai que nous nous aimons. Alors, OUI ! Oui, je le veux, Dis-je

Draco sourit, le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu. Il avait l'air tellement heureux ! Il sortir une bague de sa poche. C'était un lion et un serpent entrelacé. C'était tellement beau. Il le passa à mon doigt, et me serra dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas si cela était une bonne idée, mais j'avais écouté mon cœur. Durant ces années, j'ai appris qu'il fallait toujours écouter notre cœur, et non notre raison. Sinon, nous pourrions passer à coté de beaucoup de chose merveilleuse.

Des papiers volèrent jusqu'à nous, se posant sur les deux bancs à notre droite. Curieuse comme je suis, je regardai. Les papiers de confirmation de mariage.

-Je sais aussi que tu aurais voulu faire un mariage avec tous tes amis et ta famille, mais nous pourrons le faire à la fin de l'année, avec notre diplôme.

Je trouvai que c'était une bonne idée. Demandez à mes parents de venir ici, à Poudlard pour célébrer mon mariage avec un homme que je venais de commencer à voir serait un peu pathétique. Et disons qu'avec mes amis, c'était un peu embrouiller ces temps-ci. Il avait raison. Plus tard serait le mieux.

Je signai mon nom, et Draco signa à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, le papier s'enroula de nouveau avec une ficelle rose, et s'envola de nouveau vers le ciel. Nous voilà officiellement marié, dans le monde sorcier. Draco me tendit sa main, et je la pris. Il me colla à lui, et d'un coup de baguette une musique douce retentit de nulle part. C'était vraiment magique comme endroit. Je ne pensais pas que Draco serait capable d'autant de romantisme. Et je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimait à ce point. J'étais heureuse, enfin. Pour toujours.

Nous restâmes un peu dans notre bulle, mais nous rentrâmes par la suite finir notre nuit de noce dans notre salle commune. J'avertirai Ginny demain, avant de partir.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Je sentis quelque chose bouger près de moi et un bougonnement. Draco était réveillé. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et les referma aussitôt. Je pensais que c'était le soleil le la chambre. Mais il me prit par la taille, et me coucha près de lui.

-Draco, il faut se réveiller. C'est presque l'heure d'allé à Pré-au-lard, Dis-je

Je n'aimais pas penser à ce moment. Il représentait la peur en personne. Draco bougonna encore et se leva. Je le regardais partir vers la porte de la chambre, et je fondis en larme. Silencieusement. Je craquais. Harry, Ron, mes parents, Draco... Je risquais de ne plus revoir chacun d'entre eux ! Tout cela pour cause à un homme fou. Si Voldemort n'existerais pas, le monde serait en paix. J'ai hâte de cela se termine. Que la guerre prend fin, pour vivre heureux.

***

Nous venions de traverser le portail de Pré-au-lard, et nous nous dirigions vers l'endroit du Rendez-vous. Lorsque nous arrivions, il n'y avait personne.

Nous avons attendu près de deux heures l'arrivé de Lucius Malfoy, mais jamais il n'est venu. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. S'il n'était pas venu c'est que quelque chose le retenait, non ? Et qui d'autre pourrait faire une tel acte en de temps pareille que Voldemort ?

Sur le chemin du retour, je me posais un millier de questions, un millier de théorie pourquoi il n'était pas venu. Draco me tenait la main. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Il ne parlait pas plus que moi, se posant sûrement des questions semblables au mienne. Lorsque nous arrivions à la porte du château, je sentis une main encercler ma taille et une autre sur ma bouche. Je pensais que c'était Harry, mais Draco criait et me retenait. Je voyais la peur dans ses yeux. J'allais essayé de le rassurer, en lui montrant que ce n'était que Harry, mais tout disparu soudainement pour faire face à un manoir.


	12. Chapitre 12

J'allais essayé de le rassurer, en lui montrant que ce n'était que Harry, mais tout disparu soudainement pour faire face à un manoir. J'étais atterrit dans une flaque de boue. Je regardai autour de moi. Ce que je vis me donna la chair de poule. Ce manoir. Il était ancien, bien évidement. Noir et lugubre, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Le jardin de même. Je n'eus le temps de faire une observation plus approfondit, car ont me tira par les cheveux. Cela me faisait mal. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Qui voudrait me faire du mal ? Je doutais que ce soit Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire toutes ces démarches. De plus, il aurait attaqué l'école. Lucius ! Mais... C'était Draco qu'il voulait rencontrer. Pas moi. Enfin, pas au dernières nouvelles. Je ne savais pas, au fond. J'aurais pu me creuser la tête encore longtemps de cette manière, mais on entra dans la maison. Cela dit, c'était beaucoup plus accueillant qu'a l'extérieur. J'étais bien entendu dans le hall, grand et spacieux. Il y avait un grand escalier au milieu. Toutes les chandelles étaient allumées. Comme si il y avait une réception. Tout cela pour moi ? Je l'ignorais. Je regardais mes pieds. C'était un tapis rouge. Soudain, on me poussa. Mais cette fois-ci, vers une porte en bois. L'inconnu qui me suivait l'ouvrit, et je découvris mon pire cauchemar. Debout, devant cette cheminée, de tenait Lucius Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard

P.D extérieur

Draco se tenait là, encore, à l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu. Il n'avait pas encore bougé. La nuit tombait de plus en plus vite, et le froid s'emparait de lui. Mais il s'en foutait. Hermione avait été enlevé. Par un Mangemort. Car oui, c'était bien un Mangemort. Lequel ? Cela il n'aurait su le dire.

-Monsieur Malfoy, que faites-vous dehors à cette heure si tardive ? Demanda une voix

Draco se retourna lentement, et y découvrit le directeur. Quant à lui, Dumbledore fut étonné de voir Draco Malfoy dans un tel état. Ce jeune homme si fier avait les larmes aux yeux, avec un air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Ce qui est très courant dans ce monde.

-Que s'est-il passé, Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire... Continua Dumbledore

Dumbledore n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Malfoy. Pas autant que Harry Potter, du moins. Mais en cette soirée, il compatissait. Il vit qu'il avait un cœur, qu'il était un humain comme tous les autres. Ce soir, il pouvait voir sous la carapace de Draco Malfoy.

-Herm...Hermio...Hermione...s'est...faite...enlevé, Dit-il de sa voix secoué de sanglot

Le directeur affichait un air impassible. Il fit entré Draco dans le château, et l'emmena dans son bureau afin qu'il lui explique tout ce qu'il est arrivé, en détail.

Draco lui raconta tout : sa relation avec Hermione Granger, la lettre de son père ayant l'invitation pour Noel, son statut de futur Mangemort, la rencontre d'aujourd'hui ainsi que l'enlèvement. Dumbledore écoutait attentivement, sans aucun sentiment dans le regard. Cependant, à l'intérieur il était bouleversé. Deux jeunes gens contraire l'un à l'autre, d'une maison ennemi, s'était enfin trouvé un grand bonheur. Bien sur, il était au courant de cette relation. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette relation était basée sur de vrais sentiments. Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte... La vie d'Hermione Granger était en danger. Personne ne savait ou elle se trouvait. Le seul endroit envisageable était le manoir Malfoy. Trop évidant. Ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas cachée là-bas. Que faire ?

***

Draco était en cour de potion. Seul. Sa compagne était absente. Il réfléchissait, n'écoutant les recommandations du professeur Rogue. Il se sentait vide, sans vie. Sans elle, Draco n'avait plus envie de rien. Il n'aurait jamais douté qu'il pourrait autant s'attaché à elle. Il l'aimait beaucoup, oui, mais... Un proverbe dit que l'ont se rend compte de la valeur des gens que lorsqu'on l'a perdu. Eh bien c'était vrai. Pour lui. Il se rendit compte que sans Hermione, il n'était plus rien. Elle était toute sa vie. Il l'avait laissé partir. C'était de sa faute. Il n'avait rien dit après qu'elle lui aille déclarée son amour. Elle était partit. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour l'a retrouvé.

-Réveillez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ! Cria le professeur Rogue

Draco leva les yeux, lentement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que votre petite-amie n'est plus présente que vous pouvez vous donnez le droit à la rêverie ! Allez, travaillez, c'est un ordre, Lui dit-il

Draco boulonnait de rage. Il n'en pouvait plus. Plus personne ne lui parlait. Sauf pour l'insulter. Il se leva, faisant tomber son chaudron de Felix Felicis, et partit en trombe du cour.

Il marcha dans les corridors, essayant de se calmer. Sans succès. Lorsqu'il entra dans ses appartements privé, il sentit son cœur se serré. Son odeur. Elle était ici. Sur le canapé, les livres... Comme si elle vivait encore ici. Seulement, voilà une semaine qu'elle avait disparu, sans aucune trace. Une soudaine envie de pleuré le prit. Depuis une semaine il se retenait. Aujourd'hui avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il alla dans la chambre d'Hermione, et pleura. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à se vider de toutes larmes. Jamais il n'avait pleuré. Même lorsqu'il était jeune. Son père lui interdisait, en conséquence d'un sort. Il ne s'était jamais laisser aller. Sauf aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il se releva, les yeux rougis, il avait prit une décision. Quel que soit les risques, il irait l'a cherché. Avec ou sans aide. Vivre sans elle était impossible. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Elle était la femme de sa vie. Il lui a fallu la perdre pour comprendre.

-Je t'aime tellement... Tu me manques, Dit-il

Il recommença a pleurer en silence, sans se douter qu'une personne avait tout entendu.


End file.
